Us Against The World
by Kellysuxs
Summary: Andy Graham comes back to Castle Rock after living in Orange County for a year. She returns to realize that what she thought was a crush, is actually much more.
1. Chapter 1

My mother turned around to look at me in the back seat "Can you believe it honey? we're almost home!" Of course I knew we were almost home. I had been counting down the days since the minute we left the driveway exactly 1 year and 3 months ago! Now, before I get ahead of myself, i'm Andy (Andrea) Graham. I've lived in Castle Rock since I was 16 years old, until my father decided he'd take a job in Orange County. Meaning I had to leave behind my four best friends in the world, Chris , Gordie, Teddy, and Vern. I've known them since I was three years old. They're my boys, and i'm their girl.

Being an only child, and not having a good relationship with either of my parents, they were the only people I could go to. My parents never beat me, but that doesn't mean we got along either. My mother hated the fact that all my friends were boys and I didn't act like a "proper young lady", and my father was always too busy sticking his tongue down other girls throats to give two shits about me, I barley ever saw him. Of course, my mother never knew about his affairs because she was too busy yelling at me about how disappointed she was in me. Me and the boys would all sleep with our windows unlocked, so if any of us needed somewhere to go, we'd know one of us is always there. So you can imagine how hard it was for me when I had to leave my boys to live with the stuck up pricks of Orange County. While I was there I became friends with a group of girls, and before I knew it, I was wearing makeup and clothes that were actually meant for girls. You can guess how happy my mother was about that. And now, 1 year and 3 months later, i'm on my way back to little old Castle Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the car and looked up at my old house. It was nothing like the 3 story, beach front house I had in Orange County, but it would always be home. I helped my parents unpack than I decided to take a much need shower. When I got out I decided to put on a pair of short jean shorts that i'm sure the guys would just love, and a plain white t-shirt. I put a bit of makeup on, and headed out the door to see my boys. I decided not to tell them I was coming back, I wanted to see if they even recognized me anymore.

On a day as hot as this, i'm guessing they were at the lake. As I reached the dock, I could see Gordie, Vern, and Teddy dunking each other under the water and splashing, while Chris lay on his back, eyes closed, soaking up the sun. I walked up the dock, but Chris didn't seem to notice. I sat on his stomach, putting my knees on either side of him. His eyes jerked open "uhh, can I help you?" He looked so different, but exactly the same, all at the same time. His hair had grown a little, and he had defiantly buffed up. His gorgeous blue eye watching mine, looking for an answer. "jeez Chambers, I was only gone a little over a year and you don't remember me? That hurts" Chris watched me, and than I saw the realization come over his face "ANDY?" "the one and only!" "HOLY SHIT!" he sprung up and grabbed me in a big bear hug, the whole time a big goofy smile plastered across his face. "Oh my god you look so..._different_!" he grabbed my face in his big hands and stared at me. And than I felt it... the butterflies. I always had a crush on Chris, for as long as I can remember, none of the boys knew because I didn't want things to be weird. But seeing Chris now, after all this time, looking so grown up and beautiful as ever, I knew this was more the just a crush.

My thoughts were cut short when 3 boys heaved themselves onto the dock. "who's this?" asked Vern. "did I really change that much that none of you can remember me? You'd think I was gone for more then just a year!" the boys stared at me for a few minutes then tackled me to the ground, soaking me with their wet bodies. "ANDY!" they all yelled. They all gave me big bear hugs and then let me go, getting a good look at me. None of them had changed that much. Gordie had gotten a little more muscle and grew about a foot. Teddy had gotten a lot taller too. But Vern, my little Vern, had lost a lot of weight and was now taller then Teddy was! He looked good, I had to admit, but he was still my little Vern. "Damn Andy, you look good! what happened?" I smacked Teddy on the back of the head "asshole" I muttered. "seriously though, when did you get those?" Vern asked pointing to my chest. "i always had them dumb ass, you just couldn't tell because of my baggy shirts" "_okay_...but when did you start wearing makeup?" Gordie asked "yea, and showing some skin!" Teddy chirped in. "not long after I left. I made some girl friends" I shrugged. They all looked at me like I was someone they had never met before "don't think just because i'm wearing makeup and wearing girl clothes that I can't beat any of your asses. I might look pretty but don't think for a fuckin' second i'm pussy" They all grinned at me, happy to see that their Andy never left.

The rest of the day went on as if I had never left. We hung out in the tree house, talking, playing cards, and smoking cigarettes. Once the street lights came on that was Gordie, Vern and Teddy's cue to start heading home. After they left we agreed to meet back at the lake the next day. I decided to stay in the tree house for the night. I told my mom that I was staying at one of the guys houses, and I knew even if I didn't I could stay here.

I was surprised when Chris didn't get up with the rest of the boys when they left. "You're not going home?" "naw, I couldn't leave a pretty girl like you up here all by herself now could I? and it's your first night back, someone should be with you" I smirked "oh how sweet of you. i'm honored" Chris laughed quietly then met my eyes "you know, I really missed you. things weren't the same with you gone" I nodded "yea, I missed you guys too. The whole time I was gone I didn't stop thinking about you guys and what you were doing without me. I hated knowing I was missing out on so much" Chris laughed "you didn't miss much, it's Castle Rock" "yea I guess, but what about with the guys and you?" "Everything's the same with Teddy and Gordie. But Vern got a girlfriend! Her name's Molly. She's really sweet, she's _exactly_ like Vern" I covered my mouth with my hand and smiled "AWE! my little Vern is growing up!"

Chris laughed and then there was a pause. "what about with you Chris? anything new?" Chris thought for a second. "not really. My dad left. Went out to the bar and never came back. that was about 3 weeks after you left. So things at home have been pretty good." I smiled "i'm glad Chris. You deserved so much better then that" Chris laughed "i still don't get it" he said quietly "get what?" Chris was quiet for a moment "how you're so good to me. You've never judged me like the other people in this town. You know what people say about you just because you hang out with me and it doesn't seem to bother you. Sometimes I feel like if I wasn't your friend you would have a better life, then your mom wouldn't have to yell at you so much for hanging out with a '_no good chambers kid_'" I looked at him with disbelief "for fuck sakes Chris you've been saying that to me since we were 8 years old. When are you going to get it through your head that I don't care what anybody says about me? especially not my mother. If having a better life means I don't get to have you in it, than I'll keep my life the way it is. I'm not going anywhere." He looked at me for a couple seconds, and the next thing I knew, his lips were crashing into mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Fireworks. That's all I could see. It was hands down the best kiss I had ever had. I would have kissed him back too, if he didn't pull away so fast. He pulled away and stood on his knees, I did the same "shit shit shit shit, fuck Andy i'm so sorry. I didn't-I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry, if you want me to leave I will" The whole time he was talking I was staring at his lips. The way they moved, how wet they were, how intriguing they were. He kept babbling on until I interrupted him "shut the hell up" I mumbled still staring at his lips. I shot forward, put my right hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine. I pushed him down with my left hand and laid on top of him. The kiss was rough, but with so much passion. Correction, THIS was hands down the best kiss I've ever had. We continued like this for a few minutes, only breaking for short breaths then diving right back in. He moved from my lips to my neck, i'm sure there would be a very noticeable mark there in the morning, but I didn't care. I reached down to the bottom of his t-shirt and started to take it off. He sat up, letting me, then looked me in the eyes "are you sure you're ready? we don't have to" I smirked "i'm sure" I kissed his neck "i was ready when you held my hand for the first time" I kissed his chest "i was ready when I was saying goodbye to you" I kissed his abs "i was ready when I was driving to California" I kissed right above his underwear "i was ready when I was driving back home today" I undid his belt "and i'm ready now" I unzipped his pants.

Now obviously i'm not going to tell you everything that happened, but what I can say, is that I was defiantly ready. It was like we were made for each other. His lips fit perfectly with mine, his fingers fit the spaces between my fingers perfectly, his body moved with mine perfectly, everything was just...perfect.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining right in my face. I moved Chris's arm from around my waist and sat up, closing the blinds. It was going to be another scorcher, I could tell. I sat next to Chris, listening to the birds chirp and the train in the far off distance. I was so relaxed, everything seemed right, like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. I looked down at Chris, sleeping peacefully. It had only just hit me what had happened last night. I, Andy Graham, had just had sex with the boy of my dreams, Chris Chambers. Up until a year ago I had the sex appeal of a koala bear, and now i'm looking for my bra and underwear in the tree house I spent pretty much my whole life in. It's crazy how much can happen in a year. I found my bra and underwear in the corner of the tree house and put them on. But my t-shirt and shorts were no where to be found. I looked everywhere. I glanced out the window and saw them lying about 20 feet away from the tree. Fucking great, I must have thrown them out the window last night by accident, and the wind must have blown them away. I looked around for something to cover me but the only thing I could find was the blanket that Chris was tangled in. I didn't want to wake him up and leave him naked in the tree house. So I decided to go out quickly and get my clothes. The tree house over looked Castle Rock if you looked right, but if you looked left, it was just an empty field. No one would see me if I ran quick enough. So that's what I did. It was only until I picked up my clothes that I realized I could have worn Chris's clothes out to get mine. Real smart Andy, real smart. I was about to turn around when I heard someone cough. I turned around so quickly I thought I was going to do a complete 360. Gordie, Teddy, and Vern were standing right behind me, staring. I looked down at myself, all I was wearing was my bra and underwear, and of course they weren't full underwear, nope, it was a thong. Gordie covered Vern's eyes and Vern covered Gordie's. Teddy smirked and whistled at me. "fuck off Teddy!" I yelled and pulled my shorts and ran back to the tree house, I didn't bother with my shirt, it was my bottom half I was most worried about.

When I closed the door Chris was standing in his boxers laughing. "I looked out the window just as they walked up behind you! you should have seen your face!" I shot him a death glare "Screw off! They saw everything! And of course I wasn't wearing full underwear so they saw my butt too!" Chris laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind "Well you have a very cute butt" and kissed my neck. "no fuckin' way!" Me and Chris turned to see Teddy's head sticking through the little door in the floor of the tree house. "what? what is it?" I could hear Vern yell from the ground "CHRIS AND ANDY HAD SEX!" *thump* "Vern? Vern? aw shit Teddy, Vern fainted!" Gordie yelled. Great, today was going to be real fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Chris finished getting dressed and climbed down the ladder to see Teddy and Gordie fanning Vern and helping him stand. Teddy ran over to Chris, got on his knees, and started bowing like monk at his feet. "_You are my master!_" Chris laughed and pulled Teddy up and they skinned it. "so..what _were_ you guys doing up there?" Gordie asked me, still fanning Vern. I laughed "Exactly what Teddy said" I looked at Vern to make sure he didn't faint again. "so are you guys going out now?" Teddy asked "Listen, you guys take Vern home and make sure he's okay, then we'll meet at the diner around noon okay? we'll talk about everything then. Oh, and Vern?" Vern looked at me, still looking a little out of it "Yea?" "Bring your girl, I gotta make sure she's alright for my boy, okay?" Vern laughed, a little bit of the color coming back into his cheeks "okay" he said with a smirk.

I opened the door to my house and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. "Hello sweetheart, how was your night?" "good" I said as I took a glass out of the cabinet "who were you with?" "The boys" "oh honey why can't you have friends like you had in California? They were so good for you" I turned around, and looked at her.

After all this time she still didn't accept my friends. "Yea, they were nice, but they're _nothing_ compared to my boys. Why can't you accept them?" My mother took off her reading glasses and put the paper down "I just wish you would have some girl friends like your ones in California. I think the boys are a wonderful group of kids, with the exception of the Chambers kid" My jaw hit the floor. I always knew she didn't much care for Chris, but I never thought she'd actually admit to it.

"_Excuse me?_ I'll have you know that all my friends from California put together barley equal _half_ the person Chris is. He is the most caring, understanding and amazing person I've ever met. He is nothing and never will be anything like his father or his brother. He is so much more than his last name" "Honey haven't you heard the things people say about you for hanging around with him? All he does is bring you down!" "Actually, yes, I have heard the things they say about me. They don't bother me one bit. I'm 17 years old, I can hang out with whoever I want! And for the record, you're not the only one who thinks he's bringing me down. He thinks it too, but you know what? He's not. If anything he's made me a better person"

I put my glass down next to the sink and walked up the stairs, with my mother right behind me "Andrea I just-" she stopped and moved my hair "IS THAT A HICKEY?" I smacked her hand away "yup" "WHO GAVE IT TO YOU?" I smirked and walked straight up to her "Chris did mother. He gave it to me right before he_ fucked_ my brains out" and with that, I slammed my bedroom door in her face.

After I calmed down from my fight with me mother, I took a shower and got ready to go to the diner with the boys. I crept downstairs and went out the door quietly, I didn't want to face my mother after her hearing her 16 year old daughter had sex with a boy she didn't approve of on her first day back.

I walked into the diner and sat in a booth with Teddy and Vern, and Vern's girlfriend Molly. She was a small girl, but next to Vern, she looked even smaller. She had medium length blonde curly hair, and big blue eyes. She was adorable, and after talking to her for a few minutes, I realized she was perfect for Vern.

Chris and Gordie came in not long after. Gordie sat next to Vern and Chris sat next to me, slinging his arm over my shoulders and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Teddy made a gagging sound next to me. I turned around and gave him big wet kiss on the cheek. "GROSS!" he wiped his cheek on my shoulder. He groaned "While i'm waiting for my cheek to dry, lets sort this whole thing out. Are you and Chris dating?"

Me and Chris looked at each other and shrugged. Teddy rolled his eyes "cmon we need an answer!" "fine! I guess we are, I mean..uh..if that's okay with you?" I looked at Chris waiting for an answer "are you kidding me? I've been waiting to hear that from you since I was 8 years old!" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. Teddy gagged again, and I gave him the finger, still kissing Chris. After we cleared that up, we all order some burgers and fries.

I pushed my plate away when I was finished "I'm going to the bathroom, i'll be right back" I gave Chris a quick kiss and left.

I walked into the bathroom and made sure no one was in there. I walked into a stall, got on my knees, pushed my fingers to the back of my throat, and got rid of everything I had just eaten. This was a nasty habit I had picked up in California. There was one day when I was telling my friends how I wished I had a flat stomach, and they said if I did this, I would...and now I do. The only reason why I still do it is because I love to eat but I don't want to gain weight.

After I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper, I took my tooth brush and tooth paste out of my bag and left the stall. I took two steps out of the stall, and saw Molly standing next to me, a worried expression on her face.

"What were you doing?" she asked me "i uh-the food, it didn't settle with me very well" She raised one eyebrow "and you just happened to have a tooth brush and some tooth paste with you?" I looked at the tooth brush in my hand "You never know when you'll need it.." she shook her head and replied bluntly with a grin on her face "or when you'll get the urge to stick your fingers down your throat?" I took a step back "excuse me?" she put her hands up in defense "I didn't mean it in a rude way. It's just...i use to do it too." she shrugged.

It took me a second to realize what she had said "use to?" she nodded "yea, but then my mom found out and got me help and now I don't do it" I laughed "yea well that's just fine and dandy for you but even if my mom did find out she wouldn't give two shits" she looked at me, I could tell she didn't know how to respond.

I sighed "look, don't think i'm proud of his or anything, i'm not. But i'm fine" no i'm not "I haven't been doing it as much lately, i'm trying to stop" that's a lie "just don't tell anyone okay? please?" she stared at me for awhile "...okay. I promise" I smiled sweetly at her "thanks Molly" I hugged her "now lets get back to the boys, god knows what they're doing without us there" laughing we left the bathroom and sat with the boys again.


	5. Chapter 5

When me and Molly got back to the booth, my mind was elsewhere. Throwing up never felt that good. I pushed it to the back of my mind,and stared twiddling my thumbs in my lap. I couldn't be thinking about these things surrounded by my friends. I stood up telling them I didn't feel good and i'd call them tomorrow. Molly stared at me, and raised her eyebrows. I gave her a small smile and a wink before kissing Chris goodbye and walking home.

I crept back up to my room, but this time my mother caught me. She was coming the opposite way down the stairs. She glared at me and shook her head. I turned to her "can I help you?" she turned around "yes actually. If anyone asks, say you _aren't_ my daughter. I'll be damned if people think I raised my daughter to open her legs for lowlifes like _Chris Chambers"_ she walked into the kitchen without another word. I stood on the stairs for a few minutes not moving, taking in what I had just heard. Is that really how she felt about me? Was she _that_ disappointed in me that she didn't even want people knowing I was her daughter?

I ran out my front door and down the street. I ran all the way to the diner where I had left the boys, but they were already gone. I went in and sat down at a table anyways. After a good 20 minutes of sitting there staring at nothing, a girl came over and sat down across from me. "You're Andy Graham right? The one who's dating Chris Chambers?" I looked up at her "yea...why?" she put a fake smile on her face "My name's Becky. I sorta have a thing for Chris" I furrowed me eyebrows "okay... _and?_" she leaned over the table and got so close to my face, I could see her pores "I _always_ get what I want" she stood up and left the diner. I sat there in shock for a few minutes. There was no way in hell that bitch was taking Chris from me.

A few weeks had passed since I had my little talk with Becky, and I hadn't seen her since. I never told Chris about her, I didn't want to start unwanted drama. Me and Chris were better than ever.

I walked up the stairs to Chris's house and knocked on the door. Chris answered the door and looked a little shocked to see me there "Andy, hey! Come on in" he closed the door and led me to his bedroom, which was a lot cleaner than I had expected. "what's up?" he asked as he shut the door and sat next to me on his bed. "nothing really. Just wanted to see you I guess" I said with a smile. We laid on his bed for about an hour or so, talking and kissing, and not much else. We sat in silence for awhile, cuddling eachother, then Chris broke the silence "Molly's having a party tonight, do you want to go?" I thought about it for awhile "yea sure! That sounds fun!"

I went home to get ready for the party. There was a note on my bedroom door from my mother "Gone for a few days with dad, left some money on the counter. Mom" Not even a "love you"? Whatever, at least I don't need to worry about her for awhile.

I didn't really know what people wore to parties in Castle Rock, so I just went with short denim shorts and a black v-neck. I did my makeup and made a smokey eye. I straightened my hair, slipped on my black converse and headed back over to Chris's house.

I knocked on the door and Eyeball opened it "Well shit. Little Andy Graham all grown up. Damn, California was good to you" He was eyeing me up and down, basically undressing me with his eyes "Um, yea. Is Chris home?" He rolled his eyes "Yea but why the fuck do you wanna see that little shit?" I smirked "Because he's my_ boyfriend_" Eyeball's jaw hit the floor "_WHAT?_"

I pushed past him and walked up the stairs to Chris's room. He was standing in front of his mirror doing up the last buttons of his red plaid shirt. I smiled "You look hot" he turned and looked at me with a smirk "Yea you don't look so bad yourself" I laughed and wrapped my arms around him from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder. "are you ready to go?" He looked around his room, checking he didn't forget anything. He put his cigarettes and his lighter in his pocket "yup! all ready" he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. Eyeball was on the ground doing push ups "4, 5, 6" he looked up and saw me "407, 408, 409" I laughed and walked out the door.

Molly's house was already packed by the time we got there, I held onto Chris's hand a little bit tighter. We walked over to one of the tables and got a beer. I was scanning the crowd for people I knew, none of the faces stood out...except one._ Becky's_.

She was staring straight at me, giving me a death glare. I defiantly held onto Chris's hand tighter. Well great, tonight should be _real_ fun. She stood up and walked over to us "Chris! hey!" he looked at her, an annoyed expression was visible on on his face for a moment "Hey Becky" she pretended to trip and fell right into him "Oh my god i'm so sorry!" she giggled.

This girl was pathetic "It's fine. Uh by the way, this is my _girlfriend_ Andy" He seemed to emphasize the word girlfriend. He took a big gulp of his beer, looking uncomfortable. "Hi I don't think we've met! I'm Becky" she put her hand out for me to shake it. Who did this girl think she was? I just stared at her hand, I was not about to touch her. She brought her hand back "okay then... do you want to come meet some people?"

I figured she wanted to get me away from Chris to talk to me, and I wanted to talk to her. "Yea sure!" I turned to Chris "I'll be back soon okay babe?" he nodded. I gave him a kiss that lasted way longer than it should have, I don't think he minded. As soon as my lips left Chris's, Becky's hand was around my wrist and dragging me to another room.


	6. Chapter 6

She took me in what looked like an office and shut the door. "I'm pretty sure I gave you a fair warning that I want Chris" I shook my head "Yea, you did. What? Did you just expect me to dump him because some pathetic bitch wants him? No. It's funny isn't it?" She looked confused "What is?" I laughed and got as close to her as she did to me in the diner "That you can live your _whole life_ in Castle Rock and not get the guy, but I can leave for a year and get him on the day I come back" I made the bitchiest smile I could and glared at her. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. I gasped and slapped her back and pushed her. She pushed me back, but with too much force. I flew back and hit my head on the corner of the desk, and everything went black.

When I woke up the clock said 9:38, I remember the clock said 9:10 when I entered the party, had I really been out for almost half an hour? Wait, that means Chris has been alone for half an hour with Becky around. I stood up, but the room was spinning. I waited for it to stop, then went to look for Chris. I saw Teddy in a corner talking to some guy "Teddy! Have you seen Chris?" he shrugged "I'm pretty sure I saw him go upstairs like 10 minutes ago" "OKAYTHANKSBYE" I ran up the stairs, opening doors as fast as I could looking for him. Finally I opened the last door in the hallway. There was Chris, laying on a bed, wearing nothing but boxers, with Becky crawling all over him.

Chris, with himself..._inside_ her. One hand was gripping the bed frame and the other was holding her neck, forcing her face to his. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Becky looked at me, with an evil grin on her face. Chris stared at me with a smile on his face "Hey Andy! What's up?" He was slurring his words and he looked way out of it. But still, how could he have gotten that drunk in just half an hour? When I left him he hadn't even finished his first beer!

I slammed the door and ran down stairs. Teddy saw me from across the room and followed me. I ran out the front door, down a block, and sat on the sidewalk, I wasn't crying though. Teddy ran up to me and sat down. "Jeez you're a fast runner!" "Shut up Teddy!" He looked taken aback "Whoa, what's wrong?" I stood up taking a few steps away from him, he followed me. "Andy?" I turned to him "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I JUST CAUGHT MY BOYFRIEND FUCKING SOME GIRL! THAT'S WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!" "Oh shit...Andy i'm so sorry. I can't believe Chris would do that" "WELL HE DID! NOW GO AWAY!" I started crying. Not just a few tears, it felt like all the water in the world was pouring out of my eyes.

Teddy looked shocked, he had never seen me cry before "Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. I'm here, shh" He grabbed me in a hug, and held my face to his chest. He walked me home after I had calmed down a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow, take care alright?" I nodded. He started walking up my driveway when I called after him "TEDDY!" He turned around and looked at me "Yea?" I paused for a moment "Do you think...maybe you could stay with me tonight? I don't really want to be alone, and my parents are out of town" He smiled "Yea sure"

When we got in my room I put my pajamas on and got into my queen sized bed. Teddy sat on the floor and took his glasses off "What are you doing?" I asked him "Aren't I sleeping on the floor?" I shrugged "You can. But i'd rather you sleep in my bed. I don't want anything to happen, I just don't want to feel more alone than I already do.." He nodded and got in my bed. I cuddled up to him and put my face in his chest. The tears started coming, not as hard as they did, but enough that Teddy heard me. He wrapped his arms around me and let me soak his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed my story! It means so much!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in. Teddy's arms were still around me and my face was still pressed to his chest. I heard a loud knocking at my window and looked up to see Chris watching me. I got up and opened my window "What the fuck do you want?" He looked confused "I need you to tell me what happened last night. I can't remember a thing, I woke up in some bed, completely naked and-uh, why is teddy in your bed?" I rolled my eyes and laughed "You're fucking kidding me right?" He turned his head slightly. I sighed "Meet me downstairs" and I shut the window, almost shutting it on his fingers. I walked over to Teddy and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I opened my front door and sat on my porch swing.<p>

Chris came around the corner "So are you going to tell me what-" "Shut the fuck up" I interrupted him. "What?" "You want to know what happened? I walked in on you, with your dick in another girl. And not just any girl. Becky. How could you do that to me?" "I _WHAT?_ That's why I woke up in that bed naked? Andy, you've got to believe me, I don't remember it. I love you, she must have put something in my drink!I never would have done that!" there was a pause then he stood up "Wait...did you have sex with Teddy to get back at me?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head "No asshole. He stayed with me because I didn't want to be alone. He let me cry on him while you were sweating over another girl. Go home Chris, we're done"

He tried to kiss me but I moved my head and stood up "No Chris! You can't just kiss me and think everything will be okay! It doesn't work like that it doesn't change anything!" I went to walk away, but he stopped me. He got to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist "Andy no! _Please,_ you have to believe me, she did something to me! Please don't leave me. You're the only good thing in my life. I can't imagine my life without you" I was crying by this point, but not hard.

I said to him, in a quiet voice "No. I can't. You're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as the one person who would always be there for me no matter what and would never, ever, hurt me, ever. But now I can't stop picturing you with her" He was crying a lot harder than I was at this point "This can't be it. You can't just walk away from us like this, this can't be the end" He sounded like a scared little boy when he said it. "Then how come it is?" There was a pause "I'm so sorry Chris but I can't be with you anymore. Not after what you did. Take care" I removed his arms from around my waist and walked back in my house, closing the door quietly. I put my back against the door and slid down it. I could hear Chris crying outside, he was whimpering and struggling to breathe through his sobs. This made me cry even more. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I started rocking back and forth, and I kept whispering to myself "It's for the best. It's for the best"

When Teddy woke me up I was still sitting at the door. My face was red and sticky from all the crying I had done. I told him everything that happened and he said I did the right thing. After he left I took a shower to try and clear my head. When I was getting dressed, I examined myself in my full length mirror. I was defiantly not as skinny as I had been a few days ago. That's probably why Chris cheated on me, I was getting fat. I don't blame him really, I wouldn't want to be with me either. Becky was skinnier than I was, and a lot prettier. I ran to the bathroom and shoved my fingers down my throat. There, much better. I looked at myself in the mirror again._ Hmmm, maybe just once more._ Okay, now i'm done. I decided to go for a walk around town.

I was walking down Maple street when I saw Becky across the street. I walked up behind her and pushed her. She turned around and grinned "What the?-OH! Andy hey! How are you?" "Cut the crap Becky. Why did you do it" She laughed "Because I wanted to. You should really keep that boy of yours on leash. You drop one pill in his drink and he's all game" I was about to tell her that Chris wasn't my boy anymore, when I finally heard what she said "What did you say?" She just smiled back at me "YOU LITTLE BITCH! When you fell into him you put something in his drink didn't you?" She shrugged "I have to go find him..." I said more to myself then to her. I turned and took a few steps, before turning around and punching Becky square in the nose. I could hear it crack and I knew I had broken it. She fell to the ground holding her nose and crying. I leaned down and put my mouth next to her ear "I always get what I want too" and took off running to Chris's house.

I knocked on the door and Eyeball answered "Oh hey Andy" He said while flexing "I was just lifting some weights, you know-" I pushed past him and ran up the stairs. I threw Chris's door open and saw him sitting by his window, looking out. He turned his head and sighed "Come to yell at me some more?" I walked up to him and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt, and smashed my lips into his. At first he didn't kiss back, because he was too shocked. But then he finally came back to reality and picked me up by my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair. He pushed me up against his wall. I broke away and held his face in my hands. I said to him, breathlessly "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I'm so sorry" His lips were on mine again. He walked me over, and dropped me on the bed. He hovered over me for a moment, just staring into my eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." And then, lets just say we both showed each other how _sorry_ we were.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting at the lake the following day with Gordie. Chris was going out today to buy a truck, Teddy was grounded, and Vern was somewhere with Molly. I hadn't really had any one on one time with Gordie since I got back, and we use to be really close. He was the only one of my boys I could tell absolutely anything to and be positive he wouldn't tell anybody. It's not that I didn't trust the other boys, I just knew they had a harder time keeping their mouths shut.

I sat at the edge of the dock with next to Gordie, with my feet in the water. "So Gordie, how ya been?" He shrugged "Alright I guess" I nodded "How are things with your dad?" He stared at the water for awhile "Remember how they were when you left?" I nodded "well, like that, just worse" I sighed "Why is he such a douche?" He shrugged "Because I guess he thinks it was the wrong son in the car that night" I grabbed his hand "That's not true Gordie, I mean maybe he does think that but it isn't true. Denny went for a reason, you stayed for a reason" He nodded "Thanks Andy" I smiled. We stared at the water for awhile, taking it all in. Gordie broke the silence with something none of us had talked about in a long time "Hey, remember when we went to look for Ray Brower?" I laughed "I thought we weren't aloud to talk about that" He shrugged "What the other guys don't know can't hurt them" I nodded my head and sighed "Yea, I remember it. That was the first time Chris held my hand. I was also the first time i'd ever seen someone faint" I winked at Gordie and elbowed him in the arm. He chuckled "Yea, yea, I get it" There was a pause again, then Gordie added "You know that trip was the first time I ever felt like I belonged somewhere" I nodded "Yea, same. That was a good summer" He grinned "The best" I sighed "What happened to us?" he shook his head "We grew up" I lowered my head "Yea. I wish he hadn't of though. Can you believe we're starting our last year of high school in a month?" He shook his head "Nope" I pretended to start crying "My boys are growing up" I wiped a fake tear off my cheek. He laughed and nodded his head. I sighed "All grown up and getting ready to start our own lives. It's crazy" He raised his eyebrows and sighed "Yea it really is" I grabbed his hand in mine and we watched the water.

I was sitting the dinner table that night with my mother, my dad was on another one of his "business trips" which really means "_fuck my assistant in dirty hotel rooms while my wife sits at home_". I looked up from my plate and caught my mother glaring at me, if looks could kill, I'd be butchered. I rolled my eyes "what?" I asked abruptly. She looked at her plate, ignoring me. I sighed "mom, what?" Still nothing "MOM?" I shook my head "You're so fucking immature" I started walking away, but she stopped me "EXCUSE ME? My goodness Andy what has gotten into you?" she chuckled "Other than the Chambers kid, of course" I widened my eyes and got in her face

"Listen, he has a name, it's Chris, not _'the Chambers kid'_. Remember when you told me all you wanted was for me to be happy? Well Chris makes me happy. He cares about me, more than you and dad put together ever have. I know you don't give a shit about me but you could at least_ pretend_ to be happy for me. But honestly, no matter what you think, I will not leave him, I love him" It was the first time I had ever said it out loud, but I meant it. She laughed _"LOVE?_ You're 17 years old, you don't know what love is!" I laughed the exact way she did "HAH! and you do? You're too fucking blind too see that dad has been sneaking behind your back for_ years_! You can't honestly believe that he goes on that many business trips!" Her jaw hit the floor "You're lying! Your father would never cheat on me!"

I shook my head and laughed "Yea you're right. It's just a coincidence that_ all_ his business trips are in the_ same_ town every time, which just happens to be the town next to ours! And even though it only takes 2 hours to get from here to the next town, he always stays the night, and it's always just _one_ night. And it's always the same hotel. And I suppose he likes wearing women's perfume right? Maybe all the guys at the office are rockin the red lipstick stain on their necks. And jeez, working in the office must really be a hassle because everyday when he comes home his hair looks a mess. Mother, you are a lot of things, but the one thing you're not is_ stupid_. How can you be so ignorant as to believe that he's still faithful? Stop lying to youself and open your eyes, _'.US_." she cut me off with a hard smack to the face. She had tears in her eyes. As soon as her hand left my cheek, it was over her mouth. "Andy i'm _so_ sorry" I held my hand to my face, it was hot where her hand had just been.

I heard a honk outside and looked out the window. I could see Chris in his new truck waiting for me. I smiled. I turned to my mother and laughed "Fuck you" I started walking out of the kitchen, but stopped to look at the picture of our family on the wall. I picked it up, examining it. I threw it on the ground and broke the glass. I bent down and picked up the picture and ripped it in half. I heard my mother gasp. Without turning around I yelled to her "Congratulations, you just lost your only daughter left! Have a good night_ Vivian_" That was the moment I stopped referring to Vivian as my mother.


	9. Chapter 9

I got in Chris's truck and slammed the door. He looked at me and turned his head to the side "everything alright?" I stared out the front window, not bothering to look at him "Just drive, get me out of here, now, please" Without hesitation Chris sped off down my street.

We drove for about 20 minutes before we got to the lake. Chris turned off the truck and turned to look at me "Okay, what is it?" I sighed and turned my body so I was facing him "I got in a fight with Vivian" He furrowed his eyebrows "You mean your mom?" I shook my head immediately "No, I mean Vivian. That woman is not my mother" He shrugged "Well she did give birth to you and-" I stopped him "Please don't remind me that i'm related to her" He put his hands up in defense "Okay, okay. What was the fight about"

I lowered my eyes and started playing with my long hair "...you..." He raised one eyebrow "Me?" I nodded "Yea, you... She was looking at me weird so I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't answer so I got mad and yelled at her, then she asked what had gotten into me, besides you, then we started fighting" I said this all in one big breath, I wasn't even sure if Chris had heard it all. He was playing with his hands in his lap "Is that-is that all?"

I shook my head again "No. I might have told her that my dad was cheating on her and that he doesn't love us..." He widened his eyes "Andy! You shouldn't have told her that! At least not under those circumstances!" "I know! But when I told her I love you she started making fun of me and saying I was too young to know what love is and then I was like 'oh and you do?' and then I told her about dad, but then she slapped me!"

I looked at him, his eyes were even wider then they were before and his mouth was slightly open, he was staring at me like I had two heads "Did-did you just say you l-love me?" He stuttered in a quiet voice.

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes. I hadn't meant to tell him that. I mean I do love him but what if it's too soon? What if he doesn't like me back? What if he gets scared and breaks up with me?

I looked down at my shoes "...maybe" I looked up at him, he was smiling like he had just won the lottery. "I love you too" I grabbed his big hands in mine "REALLY?" He nodded "Yea, of course I do! I always have, I just didn't tell you yet because I thought I would scare you" I smiled so big I thought my face would be stuck like that for the rest of my life, actually, it probably will be.

I jumped on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gently kissed his lips and rested my head on his shoulder. "Promise me something?" He ran his hands through my hair and kissed the top of my head "hmm?" I looked up into his eyes "That one day, we'll get out of this town and grow old together" He smiled "I promise" I smiled back at him "I love you" His smiled softened "I love you too baby girl"

The rest of the day I couldn't stop smiling. I knew from the moment I heard Chris say he loved me that he's the boy I want to marry.

We decided to go to the tree house for the afternoon. Chris parked his truck at the bottom of the tree and we sat in the back, looking out over Castle Rock. I was wrapped in Chris's arms, and I was making circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Chris, how much do you hate this town?" I felt him shrug "Enough to want to leave and never come back" I frowned a bit "Never?" He laughed "Nope" I nodded "Oh..." He moved so he was looking at my face "I thought you wanted to leave?" I sat up "I do. But...I guess I just always had the idea in my mind that once I grew old enough, i'd come back. I love Castle Rock, I don't want to spend my whole life here, but I want to spend my last few years here. You know?" He was silent for a few moments and I could tell he was deep in thought.

He abruptly looked up at me and smiled "Then we will" I furrowed my eyebrows "Huh?" He smiled again "We will. Once we retire and get old, we'll come back here. Right here. We'll build a little house with a big porch and every night we'll sit on it and watch the sun go down. We had our '_Once upon a time_' here, and we'll have our '_Happily ever after_' here too"

I shook my head and realized I had tears in my eyes "You're so amazing, I love you so much" I hugged him "I love you too baby girl" I giggled "Is that what you're going to say _every_ time I say I love you?" He smiled "You don't like it?" "No, I do. I love it" He laughed "Good, so do I"

We sat there for another hour or so before I jumped out of his arms and got on my knees. "What's wrong?" He looked worried. "HOW MANY DAYS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS?" He thought for a second "Three, why?" My jaw dropped "THREE? ARE YOU SERIOUS! AND WE STILL HAVEN'T HAD OUR END OF THE SUMMER CAMP OUT WITH THE BOYS?" He laughed "Don't you think we're a little old for that?" My jaw dropped again "CHRISTOPHER CHAMBERS! You are NEVER too old for a camp out! Now come on and lets go round up the guys, I need one more night with my boys before I start my last year of High School" He laughed "Okay, okay. Come on"

We got all the boys and started setting up our tent in Vern's back field. By the time we had everything set up it was getting dark so Teddy, Gordie and Chris went to look for fire wood. I was sitting in the tent with Vern. I poked his side "How ya been Vern-o? I haven't seen you in forever" He laughed "Yea, me and Molly have been spending a lot of time together, you know, with this being out last year together and all" I cocked my head to the side "What do you mean?" He sighed "Well, Molly is going all the way to Paris after this school year for ballet. She got a scholarship to some fancy school. I'm thinking about staying here and getting a job at the lumber yard or something. So she decided we needed to spend as much time as we could together"

That had never occurred to me. What was going to happen when me and Chris graduate? Chris was applying to Harvard University to become lawyer. I was going to apply to NYU. I guess New York and Boston aren't very far away from each other. If you love someone enough, you'll make it work. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

The other boys came back with the fire wood not long after. I was sitting on one of the logs set up by the fire, I looked up and caught Chris staring at me. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to bring it up in front of the other boys.

I decided to push it to the back of my mind, nothing was going to ruin my last 'end of summer' camp out with the boys.

I got up and walked over to where Chris was and sat on a log behind him, pulling him down with me. He laughed "This is weird. Usually it's you sitting on my lap, not the other way around" I laughed and motioned for him to get off so I could sit on his lap. I snuggled into his arms and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the night we did what we normally did, talking, roasting marshmallows, and acting like we didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly Teddy jumped up "I forgot to tell you guys! I'm applying for the army!" We all gave each other knowing looks. We all knew Teddy would apply for the army, but we also all knew he probably wouldn't make it in. Don't get me wrong, he'd do an amazing job, but to be in the army you need good eyes and hearing in both ears. Two things Teddy doesn't have.

Teddy threw his hands in the air "What? You guys don't think I can do it?" I put my hands up defensively "No, no, no! I'm happy for you Teddy, I hope you make it" He smiled at me "Thanks Andy" Vern laughed "Jeez, can you guys believe this is our very last 'end of summer' camp out? We've been doing this since the _4th grade!_" I shook my head "I know, it's unreal" I looked at all my boys. So grown up, so hansom. As happy as I was to be finishing school and leaving Castle Rock, if I could, i'd go back to being 12 years old. Those years were the best years of my life. It was just me, and my boys. We didn't have a care in the world, other then trying to decide if Goofy was dog or not. Or, in the boys case, the size of Annette's tits.

The boys looked over at me, a look of worry coming over their faces. It was then that I noticed that I had a few tears running down my face. I laughed and wiped them away "Sorry. I just can't believe we all grew up" Teddy raised one eyebrow "What did you think was gonna happen? We'd stay young forever?" I shot him an annoyed look "No. It's just it seems like yesterday we were walking the train tracks to find Ray Brower" They all laughed and nodded their heads.

The next morning I woke up just as he sun was rising. None of the other boys were up yet, so I decided to go down to the lake a the end of Vern's back field and watch the sun rise. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this was a good idea, Ace was down there too. I always had a good relationship the him, in fact, I had a good relationship with all of the Cobras. Eyeball always had a crush on me, and Ace thought of me as a little sister, so the rest of the Cobras just followed them.

I sat down next to Ace and put my feet in the water. He looked over at me, and nodded his head in a way of saying hello "Hey kid" I rolled my eyes and smiled "You know Ace, you're going to have to stop calling me kid, i'm about to start my last year of high school" He shook his head "Don't remind me" I laughed "Awe sad to see me leave?" he shrugged "Yea, and it makes me feel old" He smiled and pushed me slightly to the side.

He took a drag of his smoke and kept talking "So, have you decided what school you're going to?" I nodded "New York University" I said proudly. He shook his head and smiled "Good for you kid, i'm glad you're gettin outta here. You deserve it" He put his arm around me and gave me a side hug.

I could hear Teddy yelling at the other guys to get up, so that was my cue to go back. "I've gotta go, my boys are calling" I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He quickly wiped it off and smacked my leg. He hated when I showed affection towards him. I laughed and started walking away. I turned back to look at him, and I swear I caught him smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

When I got back to the tent the boys were already taking it down. I yawned and stretch "So, what now?" They all shrugged, Chris stopped what he was doing "Wanna just go get a bite to eat at the diner?" I shrugged back "Yea sure"

We took down the tent and got everything packed up. Chris grabbed his car keys and put an arm over my shoulder "Ready to go?" I shook my head "I think i'm just gonna walk. It's a beautiful day out" Gordie looked over at us "Can I walk with you? I could go for a walk" I nodded "Yea sure! Okay, it's 10:00 now, wanna meet at the diner around noon?" they all nodded. I gave Chris a small kiss and grabbed Gordie's hand "Alright see you guys later!"

We walked by the park and decided to sit down for awhile and just talk. We just rambled on for a few minutes about nothing. There was a long pause then Gordie spoke, without looking at me "What do you do when you get lonely?" I furrowed my eyebrows "What do you mean?" He sighed "Well like, you're an only child, and when you moved to California, you must have been really lonely for the first few weeks, right?" I nodded, he kept going "Well, have you ever felt so alone in the world you just wanted to...cry?"

I nodded again, and let him go on again "Before Denny died, I knew no matter what, I had someone in the world who would always be there for me no matter what. But now that he's gone, I don't know what to do"

Now it was my turn to speak "Remember back in grade 6 when I missed a lot of school because I was really sick?" Gordie nodded, I continued "Well, I wasn't sick. My Sister Caroline died. You guys were too young to remember when she lived at home, because when she was 16 she moved out. She got sick and tired of my mom and moved in with her boyfriend. I still saw her all the time, she just didn't live at home, that's why you guys never saw her. And I didn't talk about her because it hurt too much. She died from a brain bleed"

Gordie was silent "I'm so sorry Andy. But you know how I feel right? Alone? What do you do when it becomes too much?"

I had tears in my eyes. I hadn't talked about Caroline in a long time. When I spoke my voice came out a lot weaker than I wanted it to "Well, sometimes I would pretend like she didn't die. I'd pretend that she was still out there somewhere, like she just left for awhile" I could tell this didn't help Gordie much, so I tried again. I sighed, and you could tell in my voice that I wanted to cry "Other times, when that didn't work. I'd hold my own hand, like this" I intertwined my fingers together "and i'd pretend one of my hands was another person's. Someone who cares about me, and who will always be there, sometimes i'd pretend it's Caroline's. I still do it, when I feel alone. Pathetic, I know, but...it helps" I reached over and intertwined my fingers with Gordie's.

I kept talking "Next time you feel alone, come find me. It doesn't matter where I am, what time it is, or who i'm with. I'll hold your hand and make sure you don't feel alone. I know how badly I wished someone would be there for me, and I don't want you feeling like that, ever" He smiled, he had tears in his eyes. He reached over and hugged me "Thank you"

When I got home Vivian was sitting at the kitchen table. Her head was in her hands and her hair was all over the place, she looked horrible. I started walking up the stairs, but she stopped me "Andy? Andy, honey" She reached out to touch my arm but I jerked it away from her.

She sighed "Look honey, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to say, i'm so, so sorry. That was a lot to take in all at once. And i'm so sorry for everything I've done to you these past few years, I just don't want you leaving like Caroline did. I also want you to know, I left your father. He came home after you left and I talked to him about it. He already left"

My mouth was open a little bit and my eyes had tears in them "He-he didn't even say goodbye?" She sighed "I'm sorry" I sat down on the stairs "Where did he go?" She sat next to me, but not too close "Back to California. Apparently his '_true love'_ was there, i'm so sorry honey" I linked my fingers with my own. The all to familiar feeling of being alone washed over me again. Vivian put a hand on my arm, I let her. I started crying, hard. I didn't care how mad I was at her, I put my face in her chest and sobbed like a child.

After crying for so long, Vivian led me to my room and told me to take a nap.

I woke up an hour later with a headache, so I went to the kitchen to look for some Advil. Vivian was sitting at the kitchen table, with her face buried in her hands and a box of Kleenex beside her.

She looked up when I walked in "Oh, Andy, feeling better?" She threw the used Kleenex in the trash bin beside her. I nodded, and took the Advil.

I went and sat next to her "I think we need to talk about all this" She nodded "Look honey, I don't exactly know where to start i-" I interrupted her "Did you love him?" She looked at her hands "Yes. I loved him enough to stay with him even after I found out he was cheating on me"

I shot my head up and looked at her "You knew?" She nodded "That's why we went to California. I figured if we left everything we knew behind, he'd magically stop cheating. But he didn't. So we moved back because I thought it'd be better to watch my marriage fall apart in the town that I love over a place that I hated. And you know what the women in California look like; much more appealing than the women in Castle Rock"

I had my hands locked together in front of me, and I was staring at them. Too afraid to look at anything else, because I knew if I did i'd probably cry "Why did you decided to leave him now?" She sighed "Because when I found out you knew about it, I knew I couldn't put you through that anymore. It wouldn't be fair. I know it wasn't right to lie to you for that long, but I just wanted to fix everything so badly. And when you were saying all those things to me you were taking all the things I wanted so badly for you not to know about and you were throwing them at me all at once. Before I knew what I was doing I had hit you, and...I _hate_ myself for it. I'm so sorry Andy, honestly, I wish I could take it back but I can't. I'll never hit you again I swear!"

I sighed. I looked at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, and I could tell she was trying not to cry. I knew she was sorry, and I knew I had to stop calling her Vivian, and start calling her mom again.

I took her hand in mine "Look mom, i'll forgive you on one condition. I want you to accept Chris. Because mom, I love him. I don't care if you think i'm too young to know what love is. I _do._ And never, ever, call him a '_Chambers kid'_ or compare him to his father or brother" She nodded her head "I know he's a good kid Andy. As immature as this sounds, I was jealous of your relationship with him. Invite him over for dinner tonight, okay?" I smiled "Thanks mom, now can we pretend this whole thing never happened? And pretend I never even knew my dad?" She laughed "It would be my pleasure" I laughed and kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs to call Chris.

At exactly 5:30, the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, pulled open the door and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his face in my hands "HI!" I yelled with a big grin on my face. He laughed and put me down "Hello Andy" I looked at him. He was wearing Dark jeans, a red button up plaid shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and his beat up old Converse.

Yup, it was official. I have the _hottest_ boyfriend in the world. "You look hot" He laughed and looked down at me "I think you win" I looked down and noticed I was still in my short cotton sleep shorts that barley cover anything. I ran upstairs, and put on my favorite pair of jeans. I ran back down stairs, noticing Chris's face fall slightly. I grabbed both his hands in mine "Don't be scared okay? She's not that bad, and I think she still feels bad about hitting me, so she'll probably go easy on you. Just be yourself" He laughed "Alright. But you know, I can't make her love me if we don't leave the front door" I widened my eyes "RIGHT! Okay, let's go!" He laughed and followed as I pulled him into the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat down next to Chris at the table just as my mother walked in. Chris immediately straightened his posture and smiled. My mother smiled back at him "Hello Christopher, how are you?" He nodded "I'm good thank you, how are you?" She smiled "good"

We ate our dinner and everything went well, up until desert. We were eating our ice cream when my mother spoke up. "Chris, i'm really glad you came over tonight. You're a fine young man but I want to know one thing; what are your intentions with my daughter? I mean this in the most respectful way possible, but I know of your father and brother, and i'm a mother who worries"

My eyes popped out of my head "MOM!" Chris turned to me and gave me a small smile "No Andy it's okay, I get it" He turned to my mother "My intentions with your daughter are too make her happy. Nothing less. I love her. And i'd never, ever, make her do anything to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured in any way. And yes, my brother and my father are both poor excuses of human beings, but I will always do everything in my power to make sure I don't end up like either of them"

My mother nodded and smiled "Well good for you Chris. I'm proud to say my daughter picked a good boy. But what do you plan on doing when you graduate?" Chris smiled "I'm planning on going to Harvard University. I've already applied" My mother nodded "and if you don't get in? Not saying you wont, just being curious" "Well i've also applied to NYU" He shot me a smile. I smiled and held his hand under the table.

My mother sighed and looked at us "Well Andy, you got yourself a good boy here. Chris, i'm sorry I judged you so harshly, I hope you can forgive me?" Chris nodded and smiled "Absolutely" She smiled "Thank you. Now i'll leave you two love birds alone. I hope to see you more often" My mother began walking away before she turned around and caught my eye. Making sure Chris didn't see, she mouthed "so cute!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I shut my bedroom door and sat with Chris on my bed "Did you bring it?" He nodded and pulled out the envelope that held his school schedule. I got mine from my table and opened it. I looked over both of our schedules "OUUU WE HAVE ENGLISH AND SCIENCE TOGETHER!" Chris laughed "That should be interesting. But i've gotta go, you know, school night and all. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around 8:30, that okay?" I nodded and kissed him goodbye.

The next morning I woke up overly excited. Most kids don't like school, but I don't mind it. I get to see my boys everyday! I threw on some short shorts and a yellow shirt that brought out my tan. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I hear Chris's horn outside and ran out.

"Hey!" He leaned over and gave me a small kiss "Hey" I held his hand as he drove towards the school. When we got out of the car we could already see the rest of the guys, I smiled and ran over. I jumped on Teddy's back "TEDDY!" He laughed "Hey Andy" I smiled and jumped off, grabbing Chris's hand.

We all stood around under the big tree in the front yard of the school. It had become our spot over the years. I watched as freshmen walked around lost and nervous. The bell rang and we started walking towards the front stairs. I stopped "Chris" he looked down at me "yea?" I smiled "Promise we'll make this year count?" He chuckled "Yea, I promise" I took a deep breath and dragged Chris up the stairs.

I found my locker right away, which happened to be right next to Chris's. I threw my stuff in and looked at my schedule "We have English!" He looked a little worried "Who's the teacher?" I read the teachers name and realized what he was talking about "Ms. Simons.." He sighed "Great, can't wait" I held his face in my hands "I'll be with you, okay?" He smiled "Yea, yea tough guy, come on" He gave me a kiss and dragged me to class.

The rest of the morning didn't go too bad, normal first day things. Classroom rules, course outlines, _blah, blah, blah_.

It was lunch time so I started walking to the Cafeteria with Molly, we had just gotten out of Math. We sat down at a table and waited for the boys. "So how are things with you and Vern?" She smiled "Amazing! It just kinda sucks knowing that i'm leaving at the end of the school year" I sighed "Yea I know, it's the same for me and Chris" As soon as I said that, the boys walked in and started towards us.

After we finished lunch we decided to go sit in the back of Chris's truck since it was such a nice day. We sat listening to the radio and smoking cigarettes. I looked around at my friends. Vern and Molly were making puppy dog eyes at each other. Teddy had Gordie in a headlock and was giving him a nuggie. And Chris was tapping his hand on the side of the truck along with the music. I smiled to myself. I had the best friends a girl could ask for. Suddenly, this year was looking pretty good.


	13. Chapter 13

After lunch was over I had science with Chris. Unfortunately there was a seating plan and Chris sat on the opposite side of the room.

I was sitting next to a boy I had never met before, and judging by the way he was dressed, was probably from the View. He turned to me and smiled "Hey, i'm Andrew" I smiled "Andy" he laughed "Andy and Andrew, weird" I smiled "yea I guess so"

He smiled and stared a me for a moment "You know, I haven't ever seen you around the View, did you just move here?" I laughed "I am not from the View!" He furrowed his eyebrows "I was just guessing by your clothes.."

I guess you could admit my clothes would make me look like I was from the View, seeing as I got them all in California "No, I got these in California when I lived there. I left here about a year ago and lived there, but then I came back" He nodded "Oh I see, that makes more sense. Jeez, I feel bad for ya" I turned my head to the side like a confused dog "Why?" He chuckled "Having to look like you and live with a bunch of lowlife losers like Chris Chambers and his friends. It must be hard. Would you like to go out Friday night? I'll show you how the cool kids party" He winked at me.

I raised my eyebrows and sat up straighter "Actually, I have plans with my _boyfriend"_ His face dropped a bit "Who's your boyfriend?" I smiled "Chris Chambers. The kid you just called a lowlife. Yea, we're hanging out with our best friends too, Vern, Teddy and Gordie. I assume you know them if you're calling them lowlifes too"

His jaw dropped "You go out with that?" I clenched my jaw, all I wanted to do right now was kick this kid in the balls "yes, I go out with HIM. I love him, and i'll have you know, you're not even half the man he is" He sighed "C'mon Andy. You could do so much better" I shook my head "Maybe I don't want to do better. I don't even think I could do better, he's perfect"

He put his hand on my thigh and gripped it "I can show you better" he whispered in my ear. I tried to move away but he grabbed my wrist "Stop it" I said in a quiet voice, so that no one saw what was going on "Shh, it's okay. The teacher isn't even in the room right now and we're at the back of the room, no one can see" I shoved him and he fell out of his chair onto the ground. Everyone, including Chris, turned to look at us "Put your hands on me again and you'll be sorry you pathetic piece of shit!"

I grabbed my things and went to sit next to Chris. Luckily the seat next to him was empty. He asked me what had happened and I told him. He looked pissed, he started to stand up and I knew he wanted to go beat the shit out of Andrew. I pulled him back down "Chris don't. He's not worth it" He sighed and nodded. The rest of the day was normal. I hadn't run into Andrew which I was more than happy about.

The final bell rang and I left my classroom. I found Chris in the hall and told him to wait for me at his truck, I just had to grab my bag from my locker. He nodded and gave me a kiss.

I opened my locker and got my bag. Before I had a chance to close it, someone else did it for me, and with too much force I might add. The loud bang of my locker closing echoed through the hallway.

I turned and saw Andrew standing beside me, smirking. "Hello Andy" I took a step back "Get away from me" He shook his head and laughed "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that what you did today wasn't very smart. You see, now i'm pissed. So this is what's going to happen. You wont tell your boyfriend about any of this, or about any of the things I do to you in the future. Because you see Andy, I really like you. And whether you like it or not, I will get my way"

I was officially scared "What makes you think I wont tell Chris" He laughed and walked closer to me. By now there was nobody in the halls. He shoved me into a corner and trapped me "Because if you do. I'll kill him, and you" He said this all so matter-of-factly, like I should have known all this. He grabbed the back of my neck and forced my lips to his. I struggled away but he slapped me hard across the face and continued on. He put his hand up my shirt. Finally he broke away and gripped my jaw in his large hand "Remember. You tell anyone, and you and your boy are dead"

He walked off down the hall like nothing had happened. I felt the tears come to my eyes and covered them with my hands. I slid down the wall and brought my knees to my chest.

Once I had calmed myself down I went out to Chris's truck. When I got in he looked worried "I was just about to come look for you, what happened?" I tried to think of something to say "I-uh, I couldn't find the locker, and when I did find it I couldn't remember the combination" he laughed and shook his head "Only you" I forced out a laugh and faked a smile "Yea, only me...


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys please start reviewing the chapters, I can't tell if people are even reading this anymore and I want to know if i'm wasting my time..**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was pretty normal, I had managed to avoid Andrew as much as I could. I would get the occasional wink or hand on my ass in the hallway, but nothing to freak out about.<p>

It was Friday and it was time for science with Chris. I got in the room before Chris so I sat down and waited for him. I glanced back to see Andrew making his way over to me. I rolled my eyes and tried to look busy. He wrapped his hand around my neck and got close to my face "Just so you know, I haven't even started yet" He let go of my neck and walked back to his seat.

After science was the end of the day. The bell rang and I told Chris to meet me at his truck again, and I ran out of the room. I didn't want to go to my locker yet, knowing Andrew would probably be there. I did two laps around the main floor then went to my locker. I grabbed my things and headed to the door. Just as I was about to walk out the front doors, I felt a hand smack and grab my ass. I turned around and saw Andrew. He smirked and tried to grab me, but I had already run out the door.

When I got in the car Chris told me about a party going on tonight and asked if I wanted to go. I said sure, I could use a night of alcohol to get my mind of things.

By the time we got to the party the place was packed. Everything was going fine until I saw Andrew walk in. Chris was off getting another beer so I was all alone. I could see Andrew eyeing me already, and decided i'd better go home. I went to look for Chris, and found him talking to Gordie in the kitchen. "Hey, I think i'm going to go home. I don't really feel too good. You can stay" Chris frowned "I'll come by tomorrow okay?" I nodded and smiled. I reached up and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

I decided i'd cut through the park to get home faster. I was passing the jungle gym when I heard a voice behind me "My, my, my. Who do we have here" I turned around and saw Andrew about 3 feet away from me. I tried to run, but he grabbed me "Oh I don't think so" He dragged me over to the jungle gym and forced me under the slide. Before I knew it he had ripped my shirt of and was working on my jeans. I was crying and trying to push him off but he was too heavy.

He had gotten my jeans off and pulled my underwear down. He sat up to undo his belt and I took my opportunity. I brought my legs up and kicked him as hard as I could in his chest. He flew back and knocked his head off the slide. I got up and noticed he was unconscious. I sat him up so if he threw up he wouldn't regurgitate and die. The last thing I needed was to be charged with murder.

I put my clothes on and ran back to the party to find Chris. I was bawling my eyes out when I walked in the front door. Chris was in the same spot talking to Gordie still. He saw me and his face fell. My hair was a mess and had leaves and dirt in it. My face was red and had makeup running all down it. My shirt was ripped hanging off my shoulder.

He ran over to me "What happened?" I dragged him outside so no one else heard. "An-Andrew tried t-to r-rape me" I managed to stutter out before completely breaking down. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees. Chris picked me up and carried me to the truck. He hadn't turned it on, but he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. "I'm gonna fucking kill him" He said this more to himself than to me.

I grabbed his hands in mine and shook my head "No! He said if I told you he'd kill both of us" He sighed and hit the steering wheel as hard as he could "FUCKING DICK! What else did he do to you?" I sighed and looked at my feet "He touches my ass in the hallways, and winks at me. And the first day of school he cornered me and kissed me and put his hand up my shirt. He also slapped me" He sighed and hung his head. He held the bridge of his nose and didn't look up from his lap when he spoke "Andy I can't just let him get away with this" He said in a low voice. I nodded "I know. But as tough as you are, you're not as tough as him" There was silence for a few minutes. Just then, something hit me and I smiled. I lifted his head and looked into his eyes "But I know some people who are"


	15. Chapter 15

Apparently Chris knew exactly who I was talking about, because he took off towards his house right after I said it. We both knew that Ace and the rest of the Cobras would be there.

When I walked in the door, I saw all the Cobras sitting in Chris's living room. Ace turned to look at me "Hey Andy. Come sit?" I shook my head "No. I need your help. All you guys's"

Ace stood up and walked towards me "What's wrong? What happened?" I could tell he was already worried "Do you know Andrew Gallant?" Ace furrowed his eyebrows. Everybody was watching us, waiting to hear what I had to say. I nodded my head "He's been harassing me. Grabbing my ass, kissing me, putting his hands up my shirt, and tonight he...tried to rape me"

I could see Ace's face changed from worry, to anger. His jaw was tight and his face was red. "He also said if I told anyone, he'd kill me and Chris. Chris wanted to get him, but Andrew and his friends are a lot stronger than just Chris alone. Normally I don't condone violence, but i'll make an exception this one time" Ace held both my arms "Did he do this?" I looked down.

On the same spot on both arms there were two big bruises in he shape of hands. I could picture Andrew's hands being there. I nodded my head yes. "But I don't want you to do anything tonight. Tomorrow you can. Get sobered up and we'll head out to find him around noon tomorrow, okay?" Everybody shook their heads yes.

I took Ace's face in both my hands. He jerked away but I grabbed it again "Hey, don't be like that with me. I need you right now more than ever. Now listen. I want you to get him good, but don't kill him. I can't have my not-so-biological big brother going to jail" He sighed and nodded his head. I kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug.

The next morning I was being shook awake by Chris. I decided to spend the night so I could go with them in the morning. "Are you coming to watch?" I nodded and got up.

We drove around for about half an hour before finding Andrew. I told the boys to wait around the corner until they thought it was time to step in.

I walked up behind Andrew and pushed him the alley he was walking beside. His friends followed. When he saw who had pushed him his face hardened.

"What you did last night wasn't smart. I guess i'll just have to carry on with what I was doing now. Boys, want to help?" I laughed and put my hands up "Oh I don't think so. You're not going to touch me" He laughed "Oh really?" He started walking towards me but stopped when the Cobras and Chris walked into the alley "Yea, _really"_ Ace barked.

Andrew's face fell. All at once, the guys had plowed Andrew and his friends to the ground. After a very severe and bloody, but well deserved, beating, Ace picked Andrew up by his collar. He shoved him against a wall. "Now this is what's gonna happen. You wont ever look, talk, or even_ think_ about her again. And if you ever so much as brush up against her by accident even, we wont go this easy on you. Got it?"

Andrew nodded his head so fast I thought it might fall off. I smiled and walked over to him. I kicked him as hard as I could in his crotch. He doubled over in pain. I laughed and walked away. When I was just about to open the door to Ace's car, I turned around. All the guys were standing behind me. They had taken an alright beating from Andrew and his friends, but nothing like what they gave to them.

I ran over to them and gathered them in a big group hug. It was hard because there was so many of them, and they were trying to wiggle out of it, but I managed. I stepped back "Thanks guys" They all smiled. Eyeball spoke up "You're like a little sister to all of us, we want to protect you" I smiled and shook my head "Guess it's not a bad thing having you guys on my side, eh?" They laughed.

I saw Chris at the back of the guys and ran into his arms. I snuggled my head in his chest "and thank you for being the best boyfriend ever" He laughed and brought my face to his. I kissed him passionately.

I could the Cobras whining and gagging "Cmon stop that. I don't wanna see my little brother get more than I do!" I heard Eyeball whine. I laughed while still kissing Chris, I felt him smile.

I heard Ace's car start up "You two have fun now. But Chambers?" Chris looked at him "We'll do that same to you if you ever hurt her" Chris laughed and nodded "Good" I sighed and yelled over all their talking "GOODBYE BOYS" They all laughed and said together "Bye Andy!" They drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

After Ace and them drove off, Chris and I decided to go to the dock and relax for a bit. I was laying with my head in his lap looking up at him. Across the lake, I could see the sun setting.

"What did you do when I was gone?" Chris looked down at me and furrowed his eyebrow "Why?" I shrugged "I wanna know" He laughed "Uhh, okay. Well I guess I did what I normally do. Just hung out with the guys. There isn't much else to do here" "No romance?" I smiled and poked his side.

Usually he would smile back, but he didn't. "One" My smile dropped. "One what?" He sighed "I had one '_romance'_" "Oh..with who?" "Her name was Amanda" I sat up and nodded my head "Why did you break up?" He sighed again "Why are we talking about this?" he snapped at me. I shrugged "I'm curious, sorry..." I was a bit hurt by his answer, and he could tell. "She broke up with me. She didn't give me a reason why, but I heard she went to live with her dad for a bit. But don't worry about it, okay?" He smiled at me and I smiled back and nodded.

There was a pause, then I blurted out "Did you love her" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that or not. He laughed "No. It was just a summer romance. What about you? Did you have any surfer dudes after you in California?" I laughed, then sighed "Two, actually" Chris raised his eyebrows "_TWO_?" I laughed

"Yep. The first one, Jason, only lasted two months, then I dumped him because he was starting to be a dick. And then there was Ryan, that lasted for 8 months. I broke up with him cause I knew I was coming back soon" Chris was looking at the water "8 months?"

I could tell he was a little upset about that. I turned his head to look at me "Yea. But even after 8 months I didn't feel any of the things I feel with you" He smiled "Good" He draped his arm over my shoulders and hugged me close.

The sun was almost fully set. The sky was beautiful; Pink, Orange, and Purple. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Chris looked at me "What's wrong?" I opened my eyes.

"The summer's over and I just realized it was my last one in high school. Next year i'll be all the way in New York starting a new life. It seems like just yesterday I was running for my life from a train on a 100 foot high bridge" Chris laughed "Yea. Jesus, that was an amazing summer" I nodded "Of course it was. It was right before we started junior high. Before you guys discovered girls, before I discovered boys, before it was 'uncool' to go for adventures" He sighed "Yea but it's unavoidable; growing up. Everyone has to do it whether they like it or not" I sighed "I just don't know what i'm going to do when i'm gone. I'm scared..." I wasn't even sure if Chris had heard the last part, I said it in a whisper. He kissed the top of my head "This is what'll happen. You'll go to University. Work your cute little butt off, and make something of yourself. We'll see each other on holidays and we'll come back here and see our families. Then, when we're both done school, we'll buy a cute little house and start our lives together. We'll get married, and have kids. And then, when we're old and gray, we'll move back here and be the old farts kids'll make fun of"

I laughed. I had tears in my eyes "You're weird" Chris looked at me "Why are you crying?" I brushed away a few tears "Because I don't know what i'd do without you. And I have no idea what on Earth I did you deserve you. I love you so much" He kissed me "I love you too baby girl" I smiled. '_i love you too baby girl_' had become my new favorite sentence.

We sat there for awhile more, talking about pointless things. We were both on our back, looking at the stars. Since Castle Rock was so small, and didn't have any big cities around it, you could see every single star in the sky. I was humming the tune to My Girl by The Temptations. Chris sprung up and started singing at the top of his lungs "I'D GUESS, YOU'D SAY, WHAT CAN MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY? MY GIRL, MY GIRL, MY GIRL!" He pointed at me when he said 'My girl'. I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We were dancing around and singing when it started to downpour.

I started running back to Chris's truck but he pulled me back "No, let's swim!" I laughed "Are you _crazy!_? Cmon i'm getting soaked!" Chris picked me up and threw me in the water. I screamed "YOU DICK!" He laughed and jumped in. The water wasn't very deep so I could stand up. The water only came up to my waist. Chris stood in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. It was passionate and warm. He leaned back and looked at me. He pushed some hair out of my face and smiled "God I love you" I shook my head and smiled "Yea, i'm pretty head over heals for you too Chambers


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning when I woke up I myself in Chris's bed. I was still in my clothes, well, Chris's clothes, since mine were soaked.

I shook Chris awake "Get up! I wanna go have fun" He laughed and stretched. He took a shower and put on new clothes, I did the same.

We were sitting in the diner waiting to be served. A waitress came to our table "Ready to ord-CHRIS!" Chris looked up at her, I did too. Chris's eyes widened "Amanda?" She smiled and pulled him into a big hug "Oh my goodness how have you been?" He shrugged "Great. What are you doing back?" She sighed "My dad got sick of me, sent me back"

She looked at me "Hi, i'm Amanda, who are you?" I smiled "Andy, Chris's_ girlfriend_" Her smile dropped for a quick moment, then she was smiling again "Oh, nice to meet you!"

Amanda came and sat with us when she finished work. I felt like they had both forgotten I was there. It had been 17 minutes since either one of them had said anything to me. They were talking about the 'old times'. Give me a break, this girl barley dated Chris a year, I've known him my whole life and i'm dating him.

I was getting sick of being ignored. I cleared my throat, nothing. I kicked Chris foot, nothing. I opened the salt shaker and poured all the salt out, still nothing. "Fuck sakes" I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the diner.

I was about a block away when someone stopped me, it was Chris. I rolled my eyes and laughed "What, did Amanda have to go?" He sighed "You're acting like a child Andy" My jaw dropped "I'M acting like a child? I'm your girlfriend! We were supposed to be having a day out together but you decide to spend it with your _ex_ girlfriend talking about all the fun times you had when you dated! I have no problem with the girl, but I don't exactly want to hear about all your great times before me. Do you realize you completely ignored me for a straight 20 minutes? THAT'S childish!"

He sighed "You're being paranoid" I backed up against the wall behind me "Maybe. I guess after Becky it's hard not to be" He grabbed my hand "I know"

We spent the rest of the day together with no problems. But the next day when Chris picked me up for school, Amanda was in the truck. When I asked if he wanted to hang out after school, he said he was hanging out with Amanda. That continued for the rest of the week. Saturday came and I called him "Hey, do you want to come over and watch movies or something?" He sighed "I can't. I'm tutoring Amanda in math" That's it "_5 days_!" There was silence on Chris's end "What? What do you mean 5 days?" I laughed "It's been 5 days since I've hung out with you. It's also been 5 days since the last time I kiss you!"

Silence again . I sighed "Look Chris, I might have been paranoid before, but i'm not n-" "I think we should take a break" Chris interrupted me abruptly. "W-what?" He sighed "Yea. I don't mean break up, I just mean... Well, I've had fun with Amanda these last couple days and I think you'd have fun too if you hung out with _other_ people" I had tears in my eyes and when I tried to talk my voice broke "Fuck you" I hung the phone up.

The next day at school, while I was at my locker, I could feel Chris staring at me. He walked over "Andy i'm-" I slammed my locker shut and walked away from him.

After that he had tried to talk to me several times, but I didn't listen once. I was in science and asked to go to the bathroom. I was standing in front of the mirror when I heard someone come in, it was Chris. "You can't be in here" He shook his head "I don't care. You won't talk to me" I leaned my head back and laughed "So you say you want a 'break' and now you're wondering why i'm not talking to you?"

He sighed "I shouldn't have put us on a break. I'm sorry. I got caught up in having Amanda back in town. When I told her I put us on a break she yelled at me and called me an idiot for pretty much asking to lose you"

I shook my head and started walking out of the bathroom. Chris sighed "You're just gonna run away now?" I spun around "I WISH I FUCKING COULD! BUT I CAN'T! God, Chris! Part of me wishes you'd just disappear, and just be gone, forever! But that's such a tiny part! The rest of me would take even this _SHIT_ feeling, over_ ANY_ other feeling for _ANY_ other boy! I have no idea why i'm doing this, but this is your LAST chance Chambers. You fuck it up and i'm _gone,_ I swear"

He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me roughly but passionately. He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered "Thank you. So much. I wont ruin this again. If I ever hurt you again, please just leave me, you don't deserve to ever cry over me" I smiled "You're such a pussy" I pushed him off of me and gabbed his hand and walked back to class.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into math class and remembered my teacher gave us a seating plan. I took my new seat next to a girl, I had never met her before but she seemed nice. She turned and smiled at me "HI I'M ELLA!" I laughed because of how loudly she said it "Hi, I'm Andy"

Her jaw dropped _"Andy?_ THAT'S SUCH A COOL NAME! It's like a boys name...BUT YOU'RE A GIRL!... _whoa_" I laughed "Well it's short for Andrea, but I hate the name so I go by Andy" she sighed "The short version of my name is El, that's not cool at all" I shrugged "I like the name Ella, it's pretty"

She smiled so big I thought her cheeks would touch her forehead. The rest of the class we talked and laughed, I really liked her. When the bell rang I asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with us, she did.

I was listening to Chris tell me something about what some kid said in one of his classes, when I looked beside me; Ella and Teddy were making major puppy dog eyes.

After lunch I had a free period, and so did Ella. We were sitting in the cafeteria doing some homework. I nudged her "So, how do you like my friends?" She smiled "I loved them! They're really fun!" I nodded "I noticed you took a liking to Teddy" I winked at her, and she blushed. "Yea... Uhm, is he single?" I laughed "Yup! and now that I think of it, you guys would make a perfect couple" She blushed again.

Just then someone walked by me and knocked one of my books off my table "Opps! I'm so sor- oh. never mind" It was Becky. I rolled my eyes "I see you're nose didn't quite heal properly. Shame" Her jaw dropped "_Bitch_" I smiled "At least I didn't have to _drug_ Chris in order to sleep with him. By the way, your fly is down" She looked down and blushed. She looked like she was trying to come up with a comeback, but instead just walked away defeated.

Ella's jaw was practically on the table "WOO GO ANDY! I've always hated that psycho. She use to bully the shit out of me until I punched her square in the nose. What did she do to you?" I laughed "She drugged Chris and slept with him. Then I too, punched her square in the nose" She gasped "You broke it? Jeez, I didn't even leave a dent..." She actually looked very upset about this, I laughed "I'm sure it still hurt her Ella, now come on our free is over" We gathered our things and walked off to class.

After class I was walking to my locker when I saw Teddy coming towards me. "TEDDY!" I grabbed his arm and without thinking pulled him into the girls bathroom. All the girls looked shocked. He smirked "Well hello ladies! Teddy Duchamp at your service" I rolled my eyes as he bowed for them "Shut up Teddy"

He laughed "Sorry Andy-Hey how you doin?" "Teddy!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face "Listen to me! I got a girl for you!" His head whipped around "YOU WHAT?" I laughed "Yup. Ella" His jaw dropped "She likes me?" I nodded "and she asked if you were single"

He stared at me for awhile before saying anything "Think I should go ask her out?" I smirked "Yes you dumb ass. NOW GO! Before her bus comes!" He ran out of the bathroom, but came back two seconds later "What is it?" he ran up to me and pretended to punch me in the face, and I flinched. He smiled "Two for flinching!" He punched me twice in the arm and ran back out. I rolled my eyes, that kid's crazy.

I walked out of the bathroom and was on my way out of the building when I saw Andrew coming up the hall. He had a black eye and a cast on his arm. I laughed. As he got closer he made sure not to look directly at me. I walked up to him and flinched at him. He flew back into a locker and winced because he hit his arm. I laughed "Pussy"

I climbed into Chris's truck "Where were you?" I smiled "Playing match maker and scaring the shit out of people" He raised one eyebrow "_Go on._." I laughed "I hooked Teddy up with Ella and then I faked out Andrew and made him hit his broken arm on a locker" Chris smiled at me "That's my girl" He put his arm over my shoulder.

I sighed "Can you believe tomorrow's the last day before Christmas break?" He nodded "Yea I know. Only one semester left and i'm off to Harvard" I frowned a bit "You say that like you can't wait.." He sighed "Well i'm looking forward to it, but not to leaving you" I sighed "Yea.."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I guess it was starting to sink in for the both of us that this semester was probably going to be it for us. As much as i'd like to think he'll come back for me, I doubt he will. He'll probably find some girl at Harvard and i'll probably find a guy at NYU. We'll move on with our lives and probably forget about our promise to grow old together. I'd love for us to keep our promise, but I know the chances of that are slim to none.

Chris pulled up outside my house and parked the truck. I leaned over and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips, and without realizing, I started to cry. Chris pulled away "What's wrong?" I shook my head "Nothing, i'm fine. I love you, okay? I love you" He looked confused but I think he realized what I was thinking. He sighed "I love you too baby girl. To the moon and back" I closed the door and ran down my driveway to my house.

When I closed my front door I broke down. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to quite myself, and slid down the door. Why did this have to come to an end? Why couldn't we have realized our love for each other sooner? I locked my hands together and squeezed hard.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the last day before Christmas break and the last day of the first semester. All the teachers were desperately trying to get their work together for midterms so we basically watched movies all day.

The whole day was pretty laid back and fun, but when the bell rang I was more than happy to leave. I said bye to all my friends who were going away for the break and went to Chris's truck.

He was coming over for the night, since my mom was out of town. She doesn't really have a problem with him staying over, she already knows everything about our relationship and she trusts us to be safe. Over the past few months I had gotten a lot closer with my mother, I guess the divorce brought us together in a way. We needed each other now, more than ever. I hadn't seen my dad since he moved out, which I was fine with,he was an asshole and I barley saw him to begin with.

I was sitting on the couch with Chris later that night watching movies. I looked down at the floor, and realized how much I had eaten. There were empty bags of chips, candy bags, and several bottles of coke all over the floor. I knew we pigged out but I didn't know we pigged out_ that_ much.

I immediately felt like my stomach was growing and I was growing more chins. I told Chris i'd be right back and ran to the bathroom. I threw open the toilet and put my fingers in my mouth. They were almost down my throat when the door opened "What the hell are you doing?"

I looked up, and saw Chris staring back at me with an expression I couldn't read. I didn't know what to say, how could I explain this "I uh, didn't feel good" I said in a quiet voice. Chris grabbed my arm and yanked me up "You were doing that on purpose! Don't lie to me!" "I-i-i" I couldn't get the words out.

I could tell Chris was angry "You're beautiful and perfect! Don't you see that? Why would you ever do that to yourself? God you're so _beautiful_ Andy why are you doing this?" I had tears in my eyes and my jaw was trembling. I couldn't speak, and even if I could, I don't know what I would say. Chris shook my forcefully "DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" He was yelling loud and shaking me roughly.

It didn't hurt, and I knew he was doing it to try and make me listen. It wasn't in an abusive way, more like a desperate way. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

"You're so beautiful Andy! You've got a perfect body. I wouldn't change one thing about your appearance! Please stop. Please, for me?" I looked in his eyes. I could see the hurt, I knew then and there that i'd never do it again. I never want to see his beautiful blue eyes look that sad again. I nodded.

He let out a big breath and hugged me "Thank you" he whispered into my neck. "I'm sorry" I whispered back.

But one 'sorry' didn't seem like enough "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry" I couldn't stop the apologies from coming out "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, I'M SO SORRY!" My voice broke on the last sorry.

Chris sat me down on the bathroom floor and pulled me close to him. He was stroking my hair and trying to calm me down. I could tell he was running out of ways to make me stop crying, so he started singing. He sang My Girl, but not as upbeat as the original song. It was slowed down and softer.

Suddenly I felt calmer. I stopped crying and listened to Chris's voice. He was actually a pretty good singer. He kept singing and playing with my hair. I was getting sleepy and I could feel myself drifting to sleep. Chris could tell I was a bit drowsy too. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

He sat me on my big bean bag chair and made my bed down. We were already in our pajamas so he picked me up and laid me in the bed. He crawled in beside me and I laid my head on his chest. He was softly humming the tune to My Girl.

I didn't want to fall asleep, I wanted to keep listening to Chris. So I tried my best to keep my eyes open. When my eyelids were finally so heavy that I couldn't lift them, I decided i'd go to sleep.

I whispered "Goodnight. I love you" Chris stopped humming and kissed the top of my head "I love you too baby girl" But for some reason it didn't sound the same as it usually did. It sounded more profound.


	20. Chapter 20

The following day was stormy out. It was the first only the third snowfall of the year but it was coming in strong.

I spent the day with Chris watching the snow pile up outside. My mother wasn't going to be home for another 3 days so we decided it'd make sense for Chris to stay with me. He went home to get more clothes and tell his family where he'd be.

I was in the kitchen getting a drink when the phone rang. I picked it up and held it between my ear and shoulder while I was pouring water "Hello?" "ANDY!" It was Teddy, he sounded worried "What's wrong Ted?" He was out of breath "It's Chris, he was in an accident! I'm coming to get you, be ready!" I dropped everything and ran upstairs to get changed.

It had only taken Teddy four minutes to get to my house. We were on our way there when I asked him what happened "He lost control and went in a ditch. I got a call right before I came to get you, they said he didn't break anything but he's still unconscious" "So he's okay?" Teddy nodded "Just not awake"

It was then that I looked at the speedometer. We were doing 120mph in a 60 zone, and it was storming out "TEDDY SLOW DOWN!" He didn't listen "TEDDY! CHRIS IS OKAY BUT IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN WE COULD BE IN THE SAME POSITION AS HE IS NOW STOP!" Teddy tightened his grip on the steering wheel "Andy it's fine! I know what i'm doing!" "No you don't! STOP!" He didn't respond "TEDDY STOP!

I could feel the tires slipping on the icy roads, and I could see Teddy struggling to keep the car straight. I could see up ahead there was a sharp turn "TEDDY! THERE'S A SHARP TURN, SLOW DOWN!" nothing "TEDDY SLO-" But it was too late.

We were already flying through the air. I felt the top of the car smack the pavement 1, 2, 3, times. The car came to a stop on it's roof. I looked over at Teddy. He was staring in shock straight ahead. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Teddy covered his eyes "I'm so sorry Andy! I should hav-" I touched his arm "_Teddy..._" He looked at me and saw I was looking in the rear view mirror. He looked in it and saw exactly what I was, a car coming right at us. I'm guessing they couldn't see us through the snow "TEDDY HONK THE HORN!" He did. But the wind was so loud the car couldn't hear it.

The next thing I knew, all I could see was black.

When I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed. I looked at myself. I had some major scratches but no casts or missing body parts. I moved the covers off my legs, same thing. I sat up to grab the remote beside me, and could tell I had some cracked ribs.

I turned the T.V. onto the news station and saw that it was the day after the crash. I must have been unconscious the whole time. I got up and walked to the bathroom. My face didn't have any scratches on it, which I was extremely glad to find out. So all in all, I was okay.

Then I remembered Chris and Teddy. I ran into the hallway and found a nurse. "Sweety you shouldn't be out of bed, get back in" I shook my head "No, I need-" She started guiding me back to my room "I SAID NO! Listen I was on the way here because the love of my life was in an accident and while I was on my way I was in an accident with one of my best friends. I need to see them right now and if you don't help me i'll do it myself!"

She looked taken aback by this, and asked who I was looking for. While I was telling her, I could see Chris walking up the hallway towards me. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I ran to him and hugged him. "You're okay!" I was squeezing him tight "Yea i'm fine, but Andy, my ribs are cracked, please stop squeezing me so tight"

I laughed and loosened my grip "So are mine, i'm just so glad to see you're okay" He nodded "Yup, i'm fine. Some bruises and some cracked ribs but i'll live" I smiled, but then widened my eyes "Teddy! Where's Teddy?" He rolled his eyes "The fucking idiot is in the room beside yours, he absolutely fine. Some bruises but other than that, nothing. Not even a fucking cracked rib"

My face was rock hard. I turned and walked into the room beside mine, and saw Teddy lounging in his bed watching T.V. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me "Hey, you're okay!" He had a huge smile on his face.

I slapped him hard across the cheek. He held his face "OW! What was that for?" "FOR NOT FUCKING SLOWING DOWN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO! YOU KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO FAST, I EVEN WARNED YOU ABOUT THE SHARP TURN COMING UP, BUT NOOOOOO, YOU COULDN'T LISTEN TO ME! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF US!" I was breathing heavily.

Teddy put his hands up in defense "Andy, i'm so,_ so_, sorry. I should have slowed down, I know, I was worried about Chris, I know you probably hate me but I really-" I cut him off with a big hug. "I don't hate you. I was mad, but I can't stay mad at you. You're one of my best friends and i'm just glad you're okay" I muttered into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "I'm glad you're okay too. I love you Andy" I smiled "I love you too Teddy" I heard Chris clear his throat "Teddy, she's mine, remember"

Teddy's hand slowly started moving down my back, towards my bum. I smiled and whispered so Chris couldn't hear "Lets fuck with his mind for a second"

I pulled my head away from Teddy and stared into his eyes. He was holding me by my waist. I held his face "I thought I lost you" I said lovingly to him. He cupped my face "I thought I lost you too baby"

"_Uhhh..._" I heard Chris say beside me. I pulled Teddy's face to mine and jumped on top of him. My lips never actually touched his, just his cheek. But by the way we were laying, and with my hair covering our faces, Chris couldn't see that.

I couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing. I turned to Chris, he was beet red. I laughed even harder "YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D EVER GO FOR TEDDY DID YOU!" Teddy's jaw dropped "HEY!" Chris rolled his eyes "Fuck both of you"

He started to walk away but I pulled him down on the bed and forced them into a group hug. He tried to get away but I pulled him back down. We play wrestled for a few seconds. I sighed and kissed both of their cheeks "Thanks for not dying" They laughed "No problem" Chris spoke "You too" Teddy said.


	21. Chapter 21

hIt had been about two month since the accident and everything was normal. It was already March and the school year was going by much too fast for my liking.

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Gordie and Chris, waiting for the rest of the guys. I was listening to Chris and Gordie talk about wanting to hang out at my house tonight with the rest of the gang, when someone tapped on my shoulder. It was my friend Emma from one of my classes. "Andy, do you know when the questions are due?" I looked in my notebook "Next Wednesday" I glanced up and saw that Gordie was looking at her with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Okay thanks!" She started to walk away. I looked at Gordie again, who looked sad to see her leave so soon. "Emma, wait!" She stopped and turned around "What are you doing tonight? I'm having some friends over, if you want to come?" She smiled "Yea sure! 7:00?" I nodded and smiled back "See you then!"

She continued to walk away, and I turned to Gordie. "You're welcome" He started to say something but Chris interrupted him "Real _smooth_ Gordie, drooling is the way to win over a girls heart!" He laughed as Gordie rolled his eyes "Go screw! I was not drooling"

Chris laughed harder "Yea you were! Your tongue was hangin out of your head, and you were swooning!_ Oh Emma! My darling lover girl!_" Gordie threw a pencil at him causing me and Chris to laugh even harder. Gordie let out a loud sigh "I hate you guys"

I laughed and walked around the table and grabbed him in a big hug "Gordie has a crush! Our little Gordie is finally interested in a girl! We were starting to wonder if you played for the other team!" Gordie pushed me off "Shut up!"

Chris ran around the table and put his head beside mine "I don't shut up, I grow up! And when I look at you, I throw up!" He faked a gag and started laughing again. Gordie gave in and finally cracked a smile "Okay, okay! So i'm interested in a girl! Leave me alone!"

Chris patted him on the back "Sure thing, lover boy" Gordie's jaw dropped "You're one to talk!" He pointed to me. Chris laughed and kissed me hard. When he pulled away he looked back at Gordie "What can I say? I'm committed" Gordie rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch.

That night everyone was at my house. Me, Chris, Gordie, Vern, Molly, Teddy and Ella. Teddy and Ella had officially started dating about a week after the accident, and have definitely made things more interesting in the group. I looked at Gordie, who was sitting in the couch with a nervous look on his face.

I patted his knee "Gordie, it'll be fine. She'll love you" He smiled "I hope. It's already 7:15, where is she?" I shrugged, but as soon as I did, the doorbell rang.

I looked at Gordie, who looked at me. We shot each other a glare before jumping up and racing towards the door. I was just about to put my hand on the doorknob when I felt Gordie push me out of the way. I was sent flying into the kitchen, knocking over a few chairs on the way.

I watched as Gordie straightened out his shirt and pants, and open the door. Emma looked a bit surprised when I didn't answer the door. She smiled and said hi to Gordie. They talked for a few seconds before Emma asked where I was.

I stomped out of the kitchen with my hair all over the place and stood beside Emma. She laughed "What happened to you?" I ignored her and shot Gordie a death glare. I sighed and without making any expression I said "Emma this is Gordie, Gordie this is Emma. Gordie thinks you're the most beautiful girl in the world and wants to know if you'll go on a date with him" Gordie's jaw dropped and I smiled at him and walked away.

I was walking away from them, but I could still hear Emma laugh and say "I'd love to"

For the rest of the night, Gordie and Emma didn't leave each others side once. We were all sitting around my living room talking when Ella sighed loudly "I'M BORED!" I looked over at her and sat up "Well what do you propose we do?" She shrugged "I don't know! Something fun!"

We were all trying to think of something fun we could. Teddy smiled "I know what we could do...Senior prank!" We all smiled and looked at each other. I jumped up "Let's do it!" We all threw our shoes on and jumped into Chris's truck. It was surprisingly warm for March so Vern, Molly, Teddy, Ella, Gordie and Emma all sat in the back of the truck. I opened the window and yelled out to them "So what do we do?" No one was thinking of anything good.

Emma shyly said "We could break into the school and pile all the desks and chairs into principal Higgins's office.." We all smiled widely and Ella yelled "I LIKE THIS GIRL!" pulling her into a big hug. Chris laughed "To the school it is!"


	22. Chapter 22

We pulled up to the school and jumped out of the truck, grabbing the toilet paper we had picked up on the way. We stood side by side looking up at the school, not knowing where to start. I opened he toilet paper and handed it around. "Okay, Me, Ella, Molly and Emma will start putting toilet paper everywhere, you boys go move the desks around because you're stronger. We'll meet you guys in there when we're done" Everyone nodded and Ella and Teddy yelled "BREAK"

I was sitting up in the big oak tree with Emma, throwing toilet paper on the higher parts of the school that we couldn't reach from the ground "So, what do you think of Gordie?" I asked with a smile. Even in the dark I could see her blush "I wont lie, I think he's pretty amazing and i'm definitely going to get to know him better" I smiled "Good! Because I can tell he's _crazy_ about you" She blushed again.

When we got down from the tree, we gathered with the other girls to take a look at our work. Smiling, Molly put her hands on her hips "Not too shabby, girls" I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Ella started running full speed toward the school. She jumped and grabbed onto a window ledge. She hoisted herself up and pulled out a permanent marker, I still have no idea where she got it from, but it was Ella, she was random.

I rolled my eyes "Ella, you're going to fall. Get down" She sighed loudly "Just a minute!" She began writing something on the metal window sill. She jumped down, we all looked at what she wrote. In big, bold letters was "March 27, 1963 E.A.M.A.T.C.V.G." I was guessing the letters stood for Ella, Andy, Molly, Emma, Teddy, Chris, Vern and Gordie. We smiled but didn't say a word. We all knew one day that would mean something.

"It's creepy in here at night, i'm kinda of scared..." Ella was hiding behind me as we walked through the hallways, looking for the boys. "It's okay Ella, the boys are here somewhere. Now, can anyone hear desks moving or anything?" I asked, but all of the girls shook their heads 'no'.

Even though I knew it was coming, when the boys jumped out and yelled, I couldn't stop myself from screaming. The boys were instantly on the ground in hysterics. All the girls jumped on their boys and started punching them. "YOU DICK!" I yelled in Chris's face. "I HATE YOU" Molly screamed beside me. I could hear Ella of to the side, yelling "I'M GONNA KILL YOU. AND I DON'T MEAN IT IN A 'HAHA IM GONNA KILL YOU' WAY I MEAN I WILL LITERALLY STOP YOUR HEART. I'LL CUT YOUR SKINNY LITTLE BODY IN HALF WITH THE EDGE OF A COIN, DO YOU HEAR ME THEODORE DUCHAMP?" Everyone had stopped fighting and started listening to Ella scream at Teddy. We all waited for an answer from Teddy. He smiled "I love you"

Ella's eyes widened instantly, that being the first time they had said it to each other. She broke out into a smile and giggled "I love you too" They started kissing passionately, and finally when it started grossing everyone out, we all piled on top of them laughing and holding them down as they tried to get up.

We walked outside and were walking back to the truck. I was looking at the cracks in the sidewalk, when I noticed the next block look like it had just been paved. I bent down and wrote A.G. in the corner of the block. Everyone did the same, covering the block with their initials.

The next block was also freshly laid, so I went over to it. I wrote in small letters A.G+C.C

I felt arms around my waist and turned to see Chris smiling. He bent over and drew a heart around our initials. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips "I love you" I waited for him to say my favorite words. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine "I love you too baby girl"

After awhile of standing around and talking we drove Ella, Molly and Emma home. I noticed when we dropped off Emma, Gordie got out and walked her to her door. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and walked back to the truck "What now?" Teddy asked. I smiled and looked at my boys "Tree house?" They all smiled and nodded.

We all crammed into the small room and sat down. Gordie looked around and said "It's crazy. I use to be able to walk around in here and still have space, now I have too hunch over to stand up" We all laughed. I looked at the guys, a nervous expression on my face "Guys can you promise me something?" They all looked at me, waiting for me to continue "Can you not take anybody else up here? Like Ella and Molly and Emma? I love them, but...this is _our_ place. I like knowing that this is a place where we all share. We grew up here and it's kind of sacred" They all smiled back at me and crossed their pinky fingers over their chests in a cross "Promise" They all said.

We played a few games of cards and talked for awhile before laying down and getting ready to fall asleep. I hated to break the silence, knowing the boys probably wanted to fall asleep, but I did anyways "Guys?" They moaned, letting me know they were listening "Don't think i'm a wet end for saying this, but; I love you guys. You've always been there for me when I needed you. You've made me who I am today and I can never thank you enough for that. As much as I hate to say it, this is our last year of being together and free. I know you're all thinking it. Once we graduate, we'll all be going in different directions. But I want you guys to know, you'll always be my boys, no matter what. _Forever_"

They all pulled me into a big ground hug. Vern squeezed me and said "And you're our girl. Forever" Teddy laughed "Hell, without you, i'd probably be dead by now! You've saved my ass so many times I can't even count!" Gordie pulled away and looked me in the eyes "Yea! And without you, I would have never started writing!" Vern blushed "I would have never known where babies came from if it wasn't for you..." His face was beet red. I laughed. Chris wrapped his arms around me from behind and said proudly "And I never would have found the love of my life without you"

It was silent for a moment, but Teddy took care of that "And without Andy, we would have had to steal someone _else's_ bras to get off on!" My jaw dropped "I KNEW MY BRAS KEPT GOING MISSING! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I jumped on Teddy and held my spit over his face "NO NO NO PLEASE! DON'T ANDY, DON'T!" I laughed "Fine. You're lucky you're cute, Duchamp" I laid back down and snuggled into my sleeping bag. I heard whispering and turned to see the boys smiling at me with devilish grins. I froze and knew what was coming. "PILE ON!"

The next thing I knew four crazy boys were piling on top of me; but they were my boys


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning I woke up with a horrible pain in my neck. I guess sleeping with 4 very large teenage boys in a tree house meant for children wasn't the best idea.

I woke the boys up and told them if we wanted to be on time for school, we'd have to leave now.

Chris dropped me off at home, giving me just enough time to shower and eat before he was back to pick me up.

He parked his truck and we started walking towards to oak tree. Up until now I had completely forgotten what had happened last night until I saw the sidewalk. In big letters were all of our initials. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Chris "The toilet paper" His eyes widened "The desks!" We smiled and ran to the front of the school.

There was the janitor, up on a ladder, removing all the toilet paper from the school. Beside me, the rest of the gang was laughing their asses off. Kids all around the school yard were doing the same. "Lets take a look inside shall we?" Molly grinned "We shall" We all linked arms like in the Wizard of Oz and skipped inside.

We were met by the teachers, moving in and out of Principal Higgin's office, desks and chairs in hand. A teacher stopped and sighed "We're going to be having a late start this morning, as you can see. Be back here by 10:00"

We waited until we were back outside until we broke out into hysterics. Chris decided to spend the next two hours at my house watching movies. My mom was at work so we had the house to ourselves.

We stopped at his house to pick up my shirt that I had left there. While he was up in his room getting my shirt, I heard the mail slot open and close. I picked up the mail and happened to notice two very familiar logos. Harvard and NYU.

Chris came downstairs "Mail came?" I nodded "I forgot what day it was" He looked confused "Today's the day Universities send out their letters" Chris sighed "Oh. Well, lets go get your letter and we'll open them together" I nodded and headed towards the truck.

We sat in my living room each holding our unopened letters. "Ready?" My train of thought was interrupted by Chris's voice. I nodded and began opening my letter, so did Chris.

I smiled "I got in" Chris smiled and kissed me sweetly. I nudged him "What about you?" He sighed "I got into both" I nodded "Well, you know which one you're going to right?" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes "Come on Chris. You and I both know you have to go to Harvard. It's the obvious choice" He sighed "Yea, I know it is. But it's also away from you"

I sighed and shook my head "Chris, I'll-I'm going to be okay. I'll be fine. Go to Harvard. For me" He kissed my forehead and hugged me "Okay" I smiled "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get changed, It's warmer than I thought it was outside" He smiled and nodded.

I closed my bedroom door and slowly slid down it with my eyes closed. I covered my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't make any noise. I started shaking, and silently crying. I know I already went a year away from Chris, but that was before all this. Before I fell head over heals in love with him, before I could kiss him everyday. How was I going to do this? I only had a few more months to be with him.

I'm not stupid, I knew we'd have to break up before we both left. It was the logical thing to do. But that didn't mean it'd hurt any less.

I stood up with a sigh and wiped my face. I changed my clothes and redid my makeup. I quietly walked down and could see Chris sitting in the same place with his face in his hands. He sighed loudly. I crept back upstairs. I made some loud stomping sounds to let Chris know I was coming. He didn't want me to see him like that, just as much as I didn't want him to see me like that.

I walked over to the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid his hand on my arm and kissed it. I kissed his temple "We're gonna be alright" I felt him nod. I came around and sat on his lap. We sat like that for awhile before we had to get up and go back to school.

We were walking up the sidewalk to the school. I felt Chris stop and squeeze my hand. I looked over and saw him smiling, looking at the ground. I followed his gaze. He was staring at our initials in the heart. I smiled. He said without looking up from the ground "Yea. We're gonna be just fine"


	24. Chapter 24

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Molly, Ella, and Emma later on that day. I told them all about what happened this morning with the University letters and asked for their opinion.

"I don't know. I can't picture either of you with anyone else. I honestly feel like you guy'll be together forever. I think you've been together long enough and built a strong enough relationship to survive this" Molly said while picking the tomato off of her sandwich. "How long have you guys been dating?" Emma only came into our group a few days ago, so she didn't know much about us. "It'll be a year this June" She smiled "Awe! That's so cute. I wish I could have seen you guys in the newly dating phase, I bet you guys were adorable"

I smiled "Yea. I miss it. I love my relationship with Chris, I just miss it when he'd do _spontaneous_ things. He never does that anymore and-"

I was interrupted by the sound of music being played over the school P.A. system. I listened carefully; It was the beginning of the song My Girl. I looked at all the girls with a confused expression on my face. They all looked them same and then suddenly, broke out into smiles, looking at something behind me.

I turned around and saw Chris standing on a table with a microphone in his hand. Gordie, Teddy, and Vern were stood behind him. Chris winked at me and started singing, the other boys acting as his background singers. My eyes grew wide and I could already feel my cheeks getting red.

Chris was slowly making his way towards the table I was sat at. Everybody was looking back and forth between the two of us, sporting big smiles on their faces. The girls had their hands either over their hearts or mouths, looking like they'd never seen something so cute. And they probably hadn't.

Here I was thinking Chris didn't do anything spontaneous, and then he goes and does this. Chris was a relatively shy person at school. He always said people judged him enough already. So for him to do this; Made my heart explode.

He was finally stood in front of me when the last verse came. He took my hand and pulled me up. He danced with me, which was weird because he hated dancing in front of people. The song ended and he smiled at me.

All the girls in the cafeteria let out a long, loud "_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWE_" I noticed a few glare at their own boyfriends for not doing something like this for them.

I heard Chris say my name and I turned back to look at him. He was speaking into the microphone "I know it's kind of a done deal that you're my prom date, seeing as you're my girlfriend. But I thought you deserved a proper ask. So, Andy; Will you do me the honor of being my prom date?"

I looked at him like I had to think about the answer. I smiled and said yes, loud enough for everyone to hear. He picked me up by the waist and spun me around before giving me a long, passionate kiss. It felt like we were the only people in the room.

He pulled away and smiled at me. We sat back down at the table. He looked at me "So, how were we?" I laughed "_Embarrassing_. But perfect" He smiled and held my hand.

We talked on for awhile before Gordie suddenly interrupted us "I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS! I'm valedictorian!" We all yelled and congratulated him. Emma gave him a small kiss on the lips and blushed, as did Gordie. We all whooped and whistled at them, causing them to blush more.

Our conversation was interrupted again when an announcement came over the P.A. "Would all grade 12 students graduating this year please come to the office to pick up your gowns for graduation pictures tomorrow" We all gathered our things and went to the office.

Later that night I was sitting in my room with Chris. The yearbook committee had asked all the grads to bring in a baby picture of themselves, so we were going through boxes of pictures trying to find the right one. I was flipping to pictures when I came across one I hadn't seen in years.

It was me, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern all sitting in the tree house. Teddy was pinching Vern's cheek, who was trying to pry him off. Chris was looking straight at the camera with a smolder in his beautiful blue eyes. Gordie had a shy smile on his face, and his big doe eyes stood out on his little face. Gordie and Chris had their arms around each other. I was in the middle with a big smile on my face, looking happy as can be. My long brown hair was in its usual low pony tail, with a baseball hat backwards on top of it. I was wearing a baggy shirt and baggy shorts. This picture somehow caught a moment in time where each of our personalities were showing. You'd be able to know what each of us was like by looking at it. This is how I will always remember my boys.

The next one I found was from the same day, in the same spot. It was probably taken right before or after the other one. But this time we all had our arms wrapped around each other, smiling bigger than ever before. We all looked so young. I remember his day. It was the day the tree house was finished being built. It was also the day I got my new Polaroid camera. I remember I only getting these two pictures before Teddy knocked it off the shelf and it broke. I didn't talk to him for a week after that.

Chris smiled looking at the pictures "Man, those were the days" I sighed "Yea...They were" He sighed and put an arm around me "Are you still upset about graduation? You know, most people can't wait to finish school, and you're acting like you don't want to"

I stood up and started pacing back and forth "That's because I DON'T want to! Yea finishing school will be awesome but i'm not looking forward to leaving you! Before you know it, everyone will be leaving! Vern's the only one staying in Castle Rock! We're all going to different schools and staring new lives! Nothing will ever be the same... We'll have to get jobs and pay rent and buy groceries and do our own laundry and get married and have kids! Everything's changing and it's fucking scary! I'm not ready to be in this world by myself. I just want to go back to being the time when these pictures were taken! 12 years old and not a care in the world. Why can't I just be 12 forever and stay with my boys...?" I started crying. I think I was having a mental break down or something. I couldn't seem to get a grip.

Chris stood up and wrapped his arms around me "Because life isn't fair, Andy. We grow up, and there's nothing we can do about it. I know you can do it, you're ready. You might not think you are, but you can do this. Yea, the year I was 12 was the best year of my life, aside from this past one. We were young, naive, and everything was simple. But that can't last forever. You're going to graduate, go to NYU, and have an amazing life. You'll make lots of money, we'll get married, and have beautiful kids who'll get to be 12 and have the time of their lives, just like we did. You're going to be fine. We'll call each other every night, i'll drive down and see you as much as I can, and we'll make it. I promise"

I squeezed him so tight I though I was going to break him. I whispered with my face pressed against his chest "Okay. I love you" He smoothed down my hair and held my face against his chesy "I love you too baby girl, so much"


	25. Chapter 25

I was standing in the changing room with Molly, Ella, and Emma, putting my gown on. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Molly came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. She smiled "You look beautiful. Are you still nervous about graduating?"

I sighed and nodded "Yea. But not as much anymore. Chris talked to me last night. I know things will change, but there's nothing I can do about it so i'll just have to roll with the punches" She smiled and squeezed me. She let go and went to her bag to check her makeup "Don't forget we still have the next two months, and summer. And you know we'll go out with a bang" I laughed "Hell yea"

It was quiet for a second, but then I got an idea "Lets have a party!" Molly, Ella and Emma all looked at me excitedly "Where?" Emma asked. I thought for a second "My house. It's kind of big, there's nothing valuable that can't be put away, my mom goes away a lot. I really don't think she'd mind. We need to go out with a bang, and this can be it. We'll invite the whole graduating class, which is only about 100 kids. We'll have it as the after party from prom. What do you say?"

All the girls smiled at me and I had my answer. An announcement told us to go to the gym for our pictures, so we headed out. We walked over and stood with the boys. Ella ran to Teddy and screamed in his face "WE'RE HAVING A PAAAAARTYYY!" He winced at the volume of her voice "Oh are we?" She nodded fast. We told them all about what we were planning. They were just as excited as we were.

I heard the photographer call my name and I went and sat on the stool. This was my last school picture, I was a little nervous. Chris's voice rang through my head "We're gonna be fine" I smiled and a flash went off. The photographer told me to smile again. This time I looked at Chris, who was smiling at me. Another flash went off and the sample pictures printed out.

I was proud to say both of them turned out perfectly. I already made my mind up to pick the one where I was looking at Chris. I looked so happy and natural in that one.

The girls asked me to go prom dress shopping with them after school so when the bell rang we all piled in Emma's car. After trying on dress after dress after dress, I finally found the perfect one. The top was completely covered in rhinestones, It was tight around the waist and the bottom was a pale pink ( shop/viewitem-PD640679)

It was a bit expensive but my mom had given me some money to help pay for it. We piled back into Emma's car "Where to now?" All the girls turned around to look at me "We're going to get something to eat, AFTER we drop you off at home so you can ask your mom about the party" I sighed "Fine"

I sat down with my mom in the living room "Mom?" She looked at me and raised her eyebrows "Can I have a party after prom? I promise i'll make sure nothing gets broken and I wont let anyone drive after" She thought about it for a few seconds "I guess so. It's your last high school party in a sense. So as long as you keep everything in check, I don't see a problem" I smiled and hugged her "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

She laughed "Your welcome. But Andy I need to tell you something. Your father called this morning and asked if he could come to your graduation" I was silent for a few seconds "Oh..." She sighed "'My exact words" I shrugged "I guess. But make it clear to him that I still don't forgive him. Is um...is, _she_, coming" My mother's eyes wandered to the ground and she nodded. I sighed "Well. We have to meet the home wrecker at some point right?" She laughed "Don't call her tha-actually, never mind, go ahead" I laughed and kissed my mom on the forehead and walked away.

I stuck my head back in the room "And mom" she looked a me "I bet you're prettier than her" She smiled back at me "Thank you" I smiled and went to call everybody to tell the the party was on.


	26. Chapter 26

Chris was at Gordie's house so when I called I got both of them. They asked if I wanted to hang out at the lake, so I threw my shoes on and went to meet them.

When I got there Chris was rubbing Gordie's back and whispering something "What's wrong?" I asked when I got close enough to them. Gordie sighed "I told my dad I got valedictorian and he acted like he didn't even care. So I asked him what I had to do to make him proud and he said '_You can turn back time make sure it was you in that car that night_'"

My jaw dropped "Did he actually?" Gordie nodded. They were facing the lake and I was behind them. I could not let him get away with this. Gordie's house was right around the corner.

I slowly started creeping backwards until I was about 30 feet away from them. I took off in a sprint towards Gordie's house. I looked back and could see them chasing me. They knew what I was doing and they were trying to stop me. I had always been a much faster runner than all the boys so I made it to Gordie's before they had even turned the corner.

I found Mr. LaChance sitting at the kitchen table reading his paper. He looked up, startled, when I slammed the door "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" His eyes widened at how loud I was screaming "Excuse me Andy?"

I slammed my hand down on the table "You fucking prick! What does he have to do to make you proud? Get straight A's? Have a perfect attendance record? Make the honor roll _every year_? Become valedictorian? OH WAIT, HE'S DONE ALL THOSE THINGS" I felt hands grab me and try to pull me away, it was Chris and Gordie. I managed to push them off.

"What goes on in this house is between me and my family young lady!" I laughed at his words "Well I don't care! When someone tells one of my best friends he should be dead I stop giving a shit and I stick up for them!" He shot me a death glare.

I calmed myself down a bit and spoke again "Denny was an _amazing_ guy. He did not deserve to go so young, but you still have another amazing son who tries everyday to make you proud. Gordie and Denny are two completely different people. Gordie is one of my best friends and if you took the time to know him like I do, you'd realize how amazing he truly is. His stories leave me speechless. The way he writes is beautifully done and so tasteful. He cares so deeply about everyone around him. Denny loved Gordie so much and he was so proud of him. Why can't you be?"

I could tell that what I said had really affected him. He had tears in his eyes and had his hand over his mouth. He stood up and grabbed Gordie in a big hug and started sobbing "I'm so sorry. I love you so much" Me and Chris decided we should leave them alone now so we left. As soon as we got outside he hugged me "You were amazing in there" I smiled and squeezed him hard. He gasped and his body tightened. I furrowed my eyebrows "What's wrong?" He quickly looked to the ground "Nothing"

I lifted up his shirt and almost cried at what I saw. His whole torso was covered in black and blue bruises. I looked in his eyes for an answer. He sighed "My dad decided to come back..." My eyes widened. He quickly grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes "And you are not going to talk to him. okay? Promise me. Gordie's dad is one thing, my father is completely different" I nodded my head in response.

I knew that i'd be at that house the first chance I got. I was not about to let the love of my life be beaten to death and not do anything about it.

We got in the truck and he started it up "I have to go back to the lake, I left my jacket there"

We pulled up to the lake and he jumped out and ran down the hill to get his jacket. Now was my chance. I jumped behind the wheel and drove in the direction of his house. I could see him attempt to run after me in the side mirror, his face filled with horror.

It would take him at least 20 minutes to get to his house, even if he did run. It would only take me about 5. While I was halfway there I realized just how dangerous this would be. I quickly pulled over next to a payphone and called 911 to let them know he was back in town. They had a warrant out for his arrest after he tried to rape a girl, which is why he left town. They told me they'd be there in a few minutes.

I pulled up outside the house and waited for the cops to get there. They cuffed him and put him in the back of the car. I walked up to the window that was rolled down a bit "Fuck you" I smiled and waved as the car drove away.

I turned around and saw Chris running up the street. I knew he'd probably be pissed so I braced myself for him screaming at me. But instead of yelling, he ran up to me, threw me over his shoulder and kept running. My face was next to his butt and my feet were dangling over his front._ I swear to God, if he farts..._

He finally stopped at my house and closed the door behind him, bending over to catch his breath. No one was home but us "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed at him "ME? YOU WERE ABOUT TO CONFRONT MY FATHER!" I sighed "Do you really think i'm _THAT_ stupid? I called the cops before I got there and waited for them to cuff him and put him in he back of the car before I told him to go fuck himself" Chris shook his head "Still. What if he was outside?"

I held his face in my hands "But he wasn't. I'm okay Chris. And so are you and your family. He's gone"

He looked at me for a few seconds, making sure I wasn't joking. "Really?" He said it so quietly I could barley hear him. I nodded.

He grabbed me and kissed me hard. He raked his hands through my long hair and pulled me close. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He pulled me as close to him as possible, like he was scared i'd be taken away from him. I could feel the tears on his cheeks on my own.

He carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. He hovered over me, his lips still on mine. His lips left mine and he whispered in my ear "I love you so much" I ripped his shirt off.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up and looked in the mirror hanging on my wall. I smiled and said to myself "Well Andy. This is it. Your last full day of High school. Tomorrow is graduation and prom. Oh boy..."

It had been one month since Chris's dad had left and not much had happened. Chris and I had gotten voted cutest couple, which we were both thrilled about. Today was the last day of school meaning we got our yearbooks, report cards, and cleaned out our lockers for the last time.

I sighed as I did my normal morning routine; Get up, shower, do make-up, do hair, get dressed, eat breakfast, climb in Chris's truck, go to school. It only occurred to me while I was sitting in Chris's truck on our way to school that, that was the last time I would do that morning routine. The last time I would wait anxiously for Chris to arrive so I could kiss him again. The last time I would drive to Castle Rock High in Chris's beat up old truck. The last time I would meet up with my friends under the oak tree. Everything was coming to an end.

I was standing in homeroom with Teddy waiting for the teacher to hand me my report card. Teddy turned to me "Last homeroom together" He gave me small, sad, smile. I sighed and returned the smile. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it "I love you Ted" He smiled at me, this time a little more happier "I love ya too Andy"

I ripped open the report card and checked my marks; all A's. I smiled and looked at Teddy, who was staring wide eyed at his report card. My face fell "What did you get?" He let our a big breath "All A's and one B..."

My jaw dropped and I grabbed him in a big hug "TEDDY CONGRATULATIONS!" He picked me up and swung me around "I DID IT! ANDY, I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL!" I laughed "HELL YEA YOU DID! I knew you could do it you wet end!" He laughed and pushed me "Shut up Andy" I put a hand over my heart, pretending to look hurt "Teddy! You should know by now...I DON'T SHUT UP! I GROW UP! AND WHEN I LOOK AT YOU, I THROW UP!" I faked a gag and laughed. Teddy rolled his eyes and began play fighting with me. By this point the whole classroom was looking at us, but we didn't care.

The bell rang and I ran from class and straight to Chris "ALL A'S!" He picked me up and spun me around "Babe that's awesome!" I smiled proudly "What did you get?" He smiled back "All A's" I screamed and jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" I kissed him deeply and passionately, not caring who was looking.

He laughed and put me down "Okay come on we have to empty our locker and meet everyone by the front door" I sighed "Yea, yea"

We emptied everything out and looked at the empty locker. Chris put his arm over my shoulder "Ready?" I shook my head no "One second"

I reached in my bag and pulled out a permanent marker. I wrote on the door of the locker "A.G.+C.C 1963-∞" I smiled "Okay"

We met up with everyone in the lobby of the school and walked out to the football field. We all sat on the grass and handed our yearbooks around. There were already a few signatures in them but we all saved a page for all of us to write on.

I got Teddy's yearbook first and wrote "Teddy, I can't even begin to explain how much I am going to miss you. A friendship as strong as ours will never be broken, no matter how long we go without seeing each other. You're the craziest fuck I've ever met but that's why I love you. Don't get too crazy though, I don't want to have to come back and kick your ass! Love you forever, Andy"

Next I got Gordie's "Gordie, through all the years you've always been the one I went to when I needed help. We have a connection that I will never be able to achieve with anyone else in my lifetime, not even Chris. You're the sweetest, most caring human being I've ever met. I can't wait for the day when I can sit down and read one of your books. Never give up on your dream, you can do it. But don't let the fame and fortune change you too much! Love you to the moon and back, Andy"

The next yearbook I got was Vern's "Oh, Verno. Where do I even begin? You've never failed to cheer me up, no matter how upset I was. I promise i'll buy all the cherry Pez in New York and bring them back to you! I'll even try to look for a comb! But you have to promise me that you wont grow up one bit while i'm gone! Love you Verno! P.S. I still say Goofy's a dog!"

Next was Ella's "Ella, I can honestly say my life wouldn't be half as exciting without you in it! I'm so glad Teddy was able to find someone as crazy as he is, something I never thought was possible. Don't ever listen to what people tell you, you're so much more than '_that crazy girl_' You're going to do great things, whether you know what they are or not. Don't ever change for anyone beautiful. I love you so much! Andy xoxo"

I glanced up and looked around me. All the girls, including myself, were all tearing up. They boys had very serious looks on their faces. We all knew how important these messages were.

I picked up the next year book, which was Emma's. "Emma, even though you've only become part of the group in the last few months, the group wouldn't be the same without you. I'm so glad Gordie found someone as amazing as you. If it wasn't for you guys, everyone in the group would probably either be dead or in jail by now! We also would have never come up with a better senior prank without you! You're going to go far in life, just promise not to forget us! Love you Em, Andy xoxo"

Molly's yearbook was next "Molly, I have absolutely no idea how i'm going to get by without you. You've become like a sister to me. You've stuck with me through thick and thin. You're my best girl friend I've ever had and i'm so thankful for you. You're so beautiful, just like your dancing. I really hope we manage to stay in touch because i'm sure i'll have a lot to vent to you about with the years to come! I'll never forget the sleepovers, the heart-to-hearts, and the retarded inside jokes we have. Thanks for always being there for me and never giving up on me. I love you, Andy xoxo"

I picked up the last year book, Chris's. I sighed and flipped to the signature page. "Chris, I don't know where to start. You're my everything, my rock and the love of my life. I never thought in a million years i'd be able to call you my boyfriend. I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. The day I came back from California I knew I had to make you mine. Every morning I wake up and feel grateful for having you in my life. I can't even begin to describe how proud I am of you. You've graduated high school with honors, and are about to go to Harvard. You proved everyone in this town wrong. You're finally getting out of here! Though it breaks my heart knowing that our relationship is coming to an end, for awhile anyway, i'm happy it's because you're chasing your dreams. In exactly 2 weeks we will be celebrating our one year anniversary. This past year has been my favorite by far. I can't even begin to explain how in love with you I am. You make everyday of my life worth living. Just by seeing your face, or hearing your voice, you brighten up my day. I love every little thing about you. I love how when you smile you can take my breath away, I love how when you put your arms around me I can feel your heartbeat, when you hold my hand I still get butterflies. I love your tan skin, and your beautiful blue eyes that make me feel like home. I love your laugh, your real laugh, the one that only a few people have ever heard. You make me feel like i'm the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't think I will ever feel this way about anybody else. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If it so happens that things don't work out between us, I hope you always remember how much I love you, and that i'll never forget you. You're my hero, my best friend, my everything. I love you so much baby. Andy xoxo"

I wrote_ A.G.+C.C._ and drew a heart around it in the corner of the page. I wiped my tears away and handed Chris's yearbook back to him.

I read all the notes in my yearbook. They all said about the exact same things I said to each person. By the end my make-up was down my face and so was the other girl's. Even the boys got teary eyed. But they made us promise not to tell anyone by dangling spit over our faces. Some things never change.


	28. Chapter 28

I stood in my room looking at my graduation gown hanging on the back of my bedroom door. Today's the day. I slipped on my gown and went down stairs for breakfast.

I stopped in the doorway and cleared my throat. My mother turned around and instantly had tears in her eyes "Oh Andy, I can't believe you're graduating today..." I smiled and hugged her "Neither can I mum"

She smiled "Good news. I called your father last night and told him not to come" I laughed "Just when I didn't think things could get any better!" She laughed and stared buttering a piece of toast for me "Is Chris taking you?"

I nodded "Yea. After grad he'll drive me home to get ready for prom and then he'll drive over when he's ready and the limo will pick us up"

She handed me my piece of toast and leaned against the counter "My baby girl's growing up" I smiled "No matter how old I get i'll always be your baby girl" Chris's horn sounded outside and I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"I'll be in the crowd" I smiled "Good" She hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head "Give em' hell kid" I laughed and walked out the door.

The football field was packed. Since it was a small town, and everybody knew everybody, pretty much all of Castle Rock was there. I sat down in my seat which was luckily right in front of Chris. I spotted my mother in the crowd and waved. I even saw Ace and the Cobras. Ace saw me and winked, I smiled and blew him a kiss.

Principal Higgins cleared his throat and began speaking. Thanking parents and teachers for coming out and talking about how good of a year it had been, blah blah blah. Finally it was time for the valedictorian speech, Gordie's speech.

Gordie walked up on stage and me, Chris, Teddy, Vern, Molly, Ella and Emma all stood up and started cheering. Even though we were asked to keep out applause until the end. The boys were all yelling "YEA WOO GO GORDIE!" Gordie blushed and started his speech.

"Good morning fellow students, members of the faculty, parents, family and friends… we've been attending this school for four years all together. Through all the pep rallies, dances, football games, this student body has stayed together. I've met so many amazing people over my high school experience, and i'm glad to say they sit amoung you all today" He smiled and I knew he was talking about the gang.

"When I became a senior, the first thing I felt was fear. This was the last year I would ever have to spend with the people I loved, and had grown up with." As tears began to fill my eyes, I noticed he was focusing directly on Chris and me. "The last year I would wake up and know exactly what would happen that day. The last year I'd ever have to worry about some big test that I didn't study for," he chuckled. "The feeling of stability I had known for so many years wasn't going to be there on the last day of school. However, even with all of these changes in store for us, I look to the future with nothing but optimism. You have taught us well at Castle Rock High. Though so many of us are leaving Castle Rock, we will never forget the amazing town we grew up in. I'm honored to be able to say i'm a part of the graduating class of 1964. We are the future of America, and I can promise you that we wont let you down. So, my fellow classmates; we did it. We made it through everything high school threw at us. Made it through the break ups, the drama, the tears, the assignments, the endess homework. If there's one thing I ask of everybody here, it's to take a stepback and start forgiving the people you love. Be the first to say you're sorry, even if it wasn't your fault. Because you really only live once, and it should be spent with the right people. Congradulations graduating class of 1964" Gordie looked straight at me and Chris and smiled "_we did it_!"

Everybody stood up and gave him a standing ovation. It was an amazing speech. I wiped the tears from my eyes and caught Gordie's eye. We both just smiled at each other.

Principal Higgins came back on "At this time I will ask all students to come and line up in alphabetical order"

Despite what Principal Higgins said about waiting until the end to clap, we clapped and screamed when someone from the gang got called up. The Cobras even stood up and cheered when my name was called. Eyeball even gave Chris a little '_WHOOP!'_ when he walked up.

After our names were called we were allowed to go sit where ever we wanted. I was sitting with the gang while we waited for the names to end.

Finally, Principal Higgins said "Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, the graduating class of 1964! Congratulations!"

We all stood up and threw our hats in the air and cheered. Once we caught out caps Teddy grabbed us all in a big group hug "_WE DID IT!_" he all started jumping around.

Chris grabbed my shoulders and yelled over all the cheering "_So, did it count?_" I yelled back _"Did what count?_" He laughed "_You made me promise you that we'd make this year count! Did it?_" I smiled and kissed him softly "_Absolutely!_" He smiled, picked me up, and spun me around.

My mother found me in the crowd and gave me a big hug "Congratulations sweet heart! Picture time!"

The whole gang got in a picture and we all held our diplomas up. After a few of those and some solo ones, my mother asked for one of just me and the boys.

We took one of us holding up our diplomas, one of me laying across their arms, and a goofy one. Teddy had Vern in a headlock, Gordie was on Teddy's back, and me and Chris were making funny faces.

My mother also made me and Chris take one, just the two of us. He bent me over and kissed me, I had to hold onto my hat so it wouldn't fall off. We tried to be serious but we ended up laughing while kissing right as my mother took the picture. But i'm sure it was still perfect.

The other boys were making a gagging sound and Teddy yelled "Get a room!" Me and Chris looked at each other and nodded. We ran and tackled the boys and made a dog pile. Of course my mother got a picture of this as well. Before telling me to get up and not get me gown dirty.

Now for prom...


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as I walked through my front door I was sprinting up my stairs to my bedroom. I quickly undressed and jumped in the shower. I'm pretty sure I shaved an plucked every possible area of my body. I quickly dried my hair and began curling it.

I had to admit, it looked pretty good. My long brown hair was in big curls that flowed down my back with my bangs pined to the side. But there was something missing. I thought about it for a few seconds until it came to me. I ran to my window and picked a few of the pink flowers that grew on the vines on the side of my house. They were small and would look perfect in my hair.

Next was makeup. I decided to do a smokey eye with some glitter over top. Last but not least, was to put on my dress. I slowly picked it up and smiled. I slipped it on and just as I finished zippering up the back, I heard my doorbell ring. I froze and didn't know what to do. I stood in my room for a few moments, not moving.

I walked to my night side table and pulled the drawer open. I grabbed to pack of gum and put every piece in my mouth. I chewed it quickly and then spit it out. Breath; check. I did some last touches to my hair and makeup then stood in front of my full length mirror.

Well Andy, I think you're ready. I carefully opened my door and made my was to the stairs. I could see Chris already, he looked amazing in his tux, and very sexy may I add.

I slowly made my way down the stairs. Chris saw me first and immediately started smiling "You look beautiful" I smiled back at him "Thank you Christopher" I laughed when he rolled his eyes, he hated when people called him Christopher "You're welcome_ Andrea_" about as much as I hated it when people called me Andrea... My mother then looked up and within seconds was tearing up. I sighed and wiped them from her face as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom, it's okay!" She laughed and covered her face "I know, I know. You just look so beautiful , and well, i'm just so proud of you" I smiled and gave her a big hug.

I turned to Chris and smiled. He pulled out my corsage and held my wrist in his hand, slipping it on. He laughed and shook his head "What I did to deserve a girl as amazing and beautiful as you, I will never know"

I laughed back, beginning to pin on his corsage "And what I did to fall in love with an amazing, caring, trustworthy sexy guy like yourself who actually loves me back, I will never know either"

Then came the millions of pictures my mother insisted we pose for. I don't know how long it's going to take her to develop all of them... I heard a honk outside and saw a limo pull up "Well mom, we're going!" I tried to run out the door to avoid more pictures, but of course she need some of all of us.

She took one of each of us and our dates, group pictures, ones of just the boys, ones of just the girls, ones of me and the boys, and ones of the boys all holding their dates bridal style.

I sighed and walked over to my mother "Mom, my face hurts from smiling and we're going to be late. I think you have enough pictures" She laughed "Okay, okay! Go have fun! I'll be leaving in about an hour, after I put all the valuable things away. Please don't let this party get too out of hand" I nodded "Don't worry, I wont!"

We ran to the limo and piled in. Ella giggled "NEXT STOP, _PROOOOMMMMM!_" I turned to Teddy "Is she drunk already?" Teddy sighed "Yup" I laughed and popped a bottle of champagne "Well she can't be the only one drunk now can she?" I took a big swig from the bottle. Chris eyed me "Want a glass?" I laughed "Oh please, you should know by now that i'm not that classy" He laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder "That's my girl!" He yelled as he took the bottle from my hands and took a swig.

When we pulled up to the school the music was blaring. We all got out, or should I say, stumbled out. I put my hands on Chris's collarbone "Ready?" He smiled "As i'll ever be" I grabbed his hand and started walking in.

The night was perfect. Everyone looked beautiful. I danced like an idiot, of course. I even got the boys to at one point. I was sitting at a table and watched as Chris danced with Ella. I laughed when she started doing the sprinkler and almost hit Chris in the head. I was taking a small breather at the table alone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, it was Becky. I sighed "Becky, I really don't want to get into this tonight it's pro-" "No, I just want to talk" I raised an eyebrow "_Okaaay..._" I motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm so sorry Andy" there was an awkward pause "Are you drunk?" she sighed "No, I really am sorry! At first, I was just so jealous that Chris picked you over me. I've liked him for so long. I got it in my head that you guys weren't serious and that you'd break up soon. But you didn't. I see now how much he loves you, and how much you love him. I don't ever want to come between that ever again. What I did was wrong, it was _so_ wrong. I feel horrible. I deserve everything I got, including the broken nose. But i'd really like it if we could try and get past this, and maybe even try to be friends?"

I looked at her for a good minute before answering "Okay" I smiled. Her eyes widened "REALLY?" I laughed and nodded. She grabbed me in a big hug "Thank you so much!" I patted her back "No problem" She got up and smiled "By the way, you look absolutely beautiful" I smiled "So do you Becky"

The first slow song of the night came on and I grabbed Chris. "I saw you talking to Becky, she giving you trouble again?" I sighed "No. She apologized and asked if we could be friends. I said yes" He smiled and kissed my head "Good. I hate drama" The rest of the dance was silent and perfect.

The next slow song Teddy asked me to dance. "Well Ted, look at us. All grown up and at prom" He laughed "I know, it's unreal. Listen, I've been wanting to talk to you, and please don't tell the other guys this because they'll call me a pussy" I laughed "Speak Teddy"

"Well, I don't really know if you know how much you mean to me. I know we never really share our feelings much, but i'm telling you now, you mean the world to me. I don't think i'd still be here without you. I mean, you're _always_ there for me, no matter what, no matter how stupid I've been. I love Ella, I really do, but I want you to know, she will never replace you. You occupy such a big part of my heart, and you always will. I love you so much Andy" I think it was safe to say my makeup was ruined.

I hugged him tight and held his face in my hands "Teddy, I know you care about me. I've always known. You'd don't have to show me, as much as I did appreciate it. I will always be here for you, I don't care how far away I am, even if we don't talk for years, I will never leave your side. You're an amazing boy Teddy, don't let anybody tell you different. I can't even begin to explain how proud your dad would be of you" He kissed my cheek and smiled "Thank you"

The song ended and I gave him a hug and started to walk away, but he pulled me back "Wait, I have something for you" He reached around his neck and undid his dog tags. There was three on one chain, two big ones, and one smaller one. He took the smaller one off the chain and pulled a more dainty looking chain out of his pocket "This was the tag my dad got when he was first sent to Normandy. It's my favorite one, and I want you to have it" He hooked the chain around my neck and hugged me tight "You're my girl Andy" I whispered into his chest and through my tears "You're my boy Ted" He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head one more time before walking away.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Vern "Dance with me?" I laughed "Sure Venro" The entire dance I had to show Vern how to lead. He kept stepping on my toes and going too fast. At the end of the song his cheeks were bright red "Sorry i'm such a shit dancer..." I laughed and grabbed his big cheeks "Oh Vern, you'll always be my baby, you know that right?" He smiled and nodded his head.

I gave him a big kiss on his cheek and turned to walk away "Andy wait!" I turned back "Teddy told me earlier that he was going to give you one of his dog tags so I brought something to bring you too!" I reached into his pocket and pulled out a Goofy Pez dispenser "It's my very first Pez dispenser! By the way, I still have no idea what Goofy is!" I laughed "and I still say he's a dog!" He threw his arms up in confusion "YA KNOW, THEY REALLY OUTTA WRITE THAT IN SOMEWHERE!" he walked off looking confused and annoyed.

Laughing I turned and saw Gordie standing behind me smiling "I take it your next?" He extended his hand to me "If you'll do me the honors" I took his hand and rested my head on his chest. "Gordie" he looked down at me "Yes?" I sighed "I love you" He rested his chin on top of my head "I love you too" And that was all that needed to be said. That was the friendship we had, simple, but meaningful. At then end of the dance he sighed "So me and the guys all decided to give you something, obviously" He said pointing to the dog tag around my neck and the Pez dispenser in my hand "So I brought you this" He handed me an envelope "It's the first story I ever wrote. I wrote it the day you told me to get my head out of my ass and to start using the gift God gave me. It's about you" I smiled and pulled him into a big hug "Thank you" He looked me straight in the eyes "No. Thank you"

The announcer came on "Alright kids, this is the last slow dance of the night so grab someone special and make it count!" Chris appeared behind me and bowed "May I have this dance, m'lady?" I curtsied "Well of course you may!" There was only about a minute before the song was over and Chris whispered in my ear "Follow me out to the oak tree, I need to give you something"


	30. Chapter 30

I could smell the lavenders and honey suckle as I walked with Chris out to the oak tree. It was a beautiful night out, but all I could think about was what Chris had to give to me. We stopped under the tree and Chris turned to look at me, but didn't say anything.

"Did you bring me out here just to look at me, or...?" I asked after a while of nobody talking. He smiled and shook his head "No, i'm just trying to think of what I want to say" I waited in silence until he was ready. He sighed

"Okay, Andy. What I wanted to talk about was...us. You and I both know that at the end of this summer we're going our separate ways. And as much as i'd like to say we'll make it work, I know it'll be impossible. I'm going to be studying to be a lawyer, and you a doctor. We'll both be so busy, we wont have time to visit each other every weekend. So I want to make this clear now. At the end of summer, we will break up, and go start our new lives. If one of us finds someone, go for it. If we're meant to be, we will find our way back to each other. But I want you to have this" He pulled his class ring off his finger and put it on my thumb, since it was too big for all my other fingers.

I immediately felt tears form in my eyes and I looked up at him "Then what does this mean?" He looked straight in my eyes "Something to show how much I love you. Because even if it doesn't work out between us, I will still always love you"

I sighed "I love you so much" He grabbed me in a big hug and whispered in my ear "I love you too baby girl" I smiled "My favorite words" He chuckled and began walking back to the school, I followed. "Doesn't it get a bit old for you?" I shook my head "Never" He laughed "Good, I was just making sure" He tapped my bum and started chasing me back to the front doors.

My one and only prom was officially over, and it was perfect in every way possible. My perfectly curled hair was a mess, my eye makeup had run, I probably smelled rank, and my feet were killing me. Yup, amazing night. Now it was time for me to go home, change, and get ready for my party.

I showered and changed into a simple shorts and t-shirt. I made sure there was nothing my mother forgot to put away before I started putting out the alcohol. I heard a knock on my door and looked to see Chris and the boys walk in.

"BEEEEEEER!" I winced as Teddy yelled, before making a bee line for the beer cooler. I laughed "Teddy please don't go overboard. I really don't want to have to clean up your puke tonight" He put a hand on my shoulder "Andy...I can't promise anything" He flashed a quick smile before running off with Vern to turn music on.

I looked at Gordie and sighed "please go make sure he doesn't break anything" Gordie laughed "Like Teddy said, I can't promise anything" He said before disappearing down the hall way.

I turned to Chris who was wearing a plain white t-shirt and light jeans "You sir, are hot" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He sighed and flexed his muscles "I know" I smiled "How DO the girls contain themselves?" He smirked "I don't know. Whenever I walk by panties just drop. I don't know how I refuse...most of the time"

I jerked away from his body and punched him in the arm "Dick" I went to walk away but he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "I'M KIDDING ANDY!" He threw me on the couch and began tickling me. Somehow that turned into kissing.

The doorbell rang and he pulled away slowly and rolled his eyes. I sighed and rested my hands on his chest "Ready to party Chambers?" He sighed "I'd much rather kiss you all night, but maybe if I get you drunk enough I can get a home run" I laughed and got up to answer the door "Keep dressing like that and you won't need to get me drunk" I saw him smirk just as I rounded the corner.

I'm pretty sure the entire senior class was currently in my house. And there had to be at least 200 empty beer bottles all over my house. But on the plus side, everyone kept coming up to me saying how much fun they were having. I glanced up just in time to see Teddy and Ella come out of my mothers room looking a mess. Note to self; wash all the bed linen in the house.._.twice._

After everyone went home, it was just me and Chris. We sat on my couch and stared at the mess in front of us "Wanna wait until tomorrow?" Chris asked in a tired voice "Yup" I grabbed his hand and pulled him from the couch "But don't get too tired on me Chambers. There's only one more thing that could make this night better and it involves you _naked_" Chris went from walking like a snail to picking me up and running up the stairs with me at full speed within seconds.

He threw me on my bed and pulled his shirt up over his head. I stared at his toned chest "Okay so that was kind of hot..." He smirked and crawled up to me, hovering over my face. In a flash he had my shirt off and his hands were on my waist. I watched his eyes become dark with lust. "Okay that was _really_ hot" I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him hard.

After what was, in my mind, the best sex we've ever had, Chris finally collapsed on my chest, panting hard. He rested his head over my heart and I stroked his hair. "My god Chambers if that's what alcohol does to you we're going to more parties" He laughed a tired laugh. He rubbed his finger on one spoy of my arm "Andy?" I didn't bother to open my eyes "Mmm?" He kissed my collarbone "I love you" I kissed the top of his head "I love you too baby" I heard Chris' breathing slow and he started to softly snore.

I don't know what it was, but something told me everything was going to work out for the better. There was no way a relationship this strong could just end, it just couldn't.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up the next morning with Chris's arm slung over my naked chest. I laugh remembering last night, and pushed his arms off while getting out of bed, trying not to wake him up.

I walked downstairs and almost passed out at the mess in front of me. Beer cans and liquor bottles were thrown everywhere, along with a few shirts and even a couple bras.

I sighed. There was no way I was cleaning this all by myself. I went back up to my room and woke Chris up. After 5 minutes of jumping on him be finally got up and helped me.

When we were finally done everything looked normal again. I had a quick shower and ate some breakfast.

"what do you want to do today?" I looked up from my toast and stared at Chris for a moment "I think I want to go to the lake. Just have a relaxed first day of summer. Call up the rest of the gang" Chris nodded and grabbed the phone while I ran upstairs to change.

According to the weather, today was the hottest day of the year, and I believe it. Sweat was practically dripping off me on the short 5 minute walk to the lake. But the water felt amazing against my hot skin.

We spent the day playing chicken in the water and having water fights. We finished off the day with a BBQ and bonfire in Vern's backfield. That was pretty much how our summer went. Lake, BBQ, bonfire. There was loads of parties too. Other than that, there wasn't much to do in Castle Rock.

I didn't really plan on having a crazy summer. I just wanted a summer with my boys and girls and to be able to appreciate the limited time I had left with Chris. There was only 2 weeks left before Chris left for Harvard, and 2 and a half weeks before I left for NYU. Though I was dreading Chris leaving, what bummed me out even more was knowing I had to stay in Castle Rock three days after Chris left. It's one thing being alone at NYU, but being alone in the one place I_ never_ was, is going to suck.

After another long day at the lake we were all at Vern's scattered around the field in small groups. The Cobras were there but no fights had broken out or anything, I think things were okay between them and the boys now. Chris was on the deck with Teddy and Molly while I was walking around with Ace. "So kid, when do ya leave?" I threw down the stick I had been holding "2 and a half weeks until i'm gone" I sighed. Ace laughed "You say that like it's a bad thing" I shrugged and stopped to look at him "Isn't it?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he sat down, patting the spot next to him, I sat down. "Andy, the only reason i'm still here is because this is all there is for me. I'm not smart enough for anything else but workin' at the lumber mill. But if I was, i'd be long gone. Do you know how lucky you are to be gettin out of this shit hole? Do you know how many kids in this town are countin down the days till graduation? I know you want to stay here with Chris, but if anyone in this town deserves to get out it's that kid, and don't tell anyone I told you that"

I smiled at him and rested my head against his shoulder "Yea I guess your right" and chuckled "Oh course I am" I patted his leg "You gonna miss me?" He kissed the top of my head "course I am kid. You're like my little sister, who am I gonna pick on now?" I laughed "Billy?" He smiled and nodded "Yea I guess there's always Billy" I pulled my head off his shoulder and smiled at him "But you know, i'll always come back to visit. If you're a good boy i'll even bring you back something from the city that never sleeps" He shrugged "I can't promise that i'll be good" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist "Well then it's a good thing you're cute" He made a face and tried to push me off, but I knew deep down he probably didn't want me to leave.

Today was the day. The day I had been dreading for the past year. Today, I said goodbye to Chris. I sighed, knowing i'd have to get out of bed at some point and face him. I showered and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I threw on my Converse and set out to the tree house.

Me, him, and the gang already said goodbye the night before. We knew it'd be the last time we were all together and everything was normal. The next time we were all together, we knew it wouldn't be quite the same. Today, Chris would say his goodbyes to his family and meet me there right after. When we were done, Chris would leave the tree house and head straight for Boston. He decided he wanted to drive all the way there, i'm not too sure why.

I reached the tree house and sat down. This would probably be my last time here for a long time. I sat and looked out onto Castle Rock, the town I spent 17 years of my life in. The town where I met the best friends I could have ever asked for. The town I met the love of my life in. The town I was soon leaving behind.

I heard tires against gravel behind me and turned to see Chris's truck. I sighed '_You can do this Andy'_ I thought to myself. I stood up and made my way over to where Chris had parked.


	32. Chapter 32

Chris stepped out of his truck and stood in front of me "Hi" I attempted to smile back "Hi".

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly "H-how are you?" I stifled a chuckle "How do you think?" He slung his arm over my shoulder and sighed "I know, I'm just stalling, I don't want to get to the goodbyes"

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist "I know, me either...But we have to" It was silent for awhile as we savored out last few minutes together. I unlatched myself from him and sighed

"So I think it would be better if we ended.._.this_" I pointed between the two of us so he'd know what I was talking about.

I could see the pain and sadness in his face, it broke my heart.

He nodded slowly "Yea" I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye "But please don't think for even a second that I don't love you anymore. I love you more than I ever thought possible. But it's not fair to either of us to try and keep this relationship going under these circumstances"

He kissed my forehead "I know babe, I know"

I held his face in my hands "I want you to promise me one thing. This is the only thing I ask of you. If you find another girl who makes you feel the way I do, don't hesitate to act upon it. I want you to be happy and if you're happy with someone who isn't me...then so be it. Okay?" A lump grew in my throat when I thought of him loving someone else. He nodded "Same goes for you Andy" I smiled and nodded.

I stood awkwardly with my hands in the pockets of my shorts, absentmindedly kicking dirt with my sneakers "So...how long is your drive?" He didn't bother to look at me while he spoke and kept his eyes fixated on the town below us "About 2 days. I'll stay somewhere for the night"

I bit my lip trying to keep the tears back. Chris spoke again, still not looking at me "I can't believe we're getting out of here"

I smiled "Yea" I felt the tears welling up, about to spill over. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "I guess you should get going, you've got a long drive ahead of you"

Chris finally turned to look at me, his eyes red and with tears about to spill over. He grabbed me in a big hug and squeezed tight. He kissed me quickly, but passionately.

I almost broke down knowing that it could very well be our last kiss together.

I looked up at him. At the face of the boy who I've loved my whole life. Who I spent my entire childhood with. The boy who gave me my first kiss, the boy who took my virginity, and the boy I know will always hold a special place in my heart.

"I love you" I said, silently praying to hear my favorite words just one last time "I love you too baby girl" There they were. I handed him a bag that contained one of my teddy bears that I slept with every night, and four pictures. One of me and Chris as kids in the tree house, one of me and Chris at prom, one of the gang in the tree house, and one of the gang at prom. He looked in the bag and smiled.

Chris let go of me and began walking backwards to his truck, not taking his eyes off me for a second. "I'll see you" I sighed and closed my eyes. Opening them to reply to him "Not if I see you first" My voice cracked at the end as I struggled to keep my composure.

He started the truck and backed up. Just before he turned to leave the lot, he looked at me one last time, a few tears clear on his cheeks.

I watched the beat up old truck I had so many amazing memories in, drive away and out of my life. I waved goodbye, but I felt like a complete idiot. Because only an idot would fall in love with a Chambers kid, and then let him walk out of their life so easily. And for the first time in a long time, I held my own hand again, automatically playing with Chris's class ring on my thumb. The feeling of loneliness washing over me once again as I watch Chris turn the corner, and out of sight.

The next 2 days were horrible. I spent the entire time packing my things, not wanting to leave the house. I cried more in those 2 days then I did in a year. I decided to go to Teddy's to say goodbye to him, then I'd go over to Gordie's and Vern's. I had already said goodbye to the girls.

I rang Teddy's doorbell and heard him holler for me to come in. As I walked inside I saw him laying on the couch.

Teddy patted the seat next to him, and I sat down. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer until my head was resting on his chest. He kept his one arm around my shoulder as he played with my hair with the other "I'm going to miss you so much" "I'll miss you too" and that was that. That was all we said. I spent the next hour laying on his chest silently crying while he rubbed my back.

We didn't need a big long goodbye, just a simple 'I'll miss you' was all we needed to say. After an hour or so I got up, kissed Teddy on the forehead, set the pictures I had given Chris of the gang on the table, said 'I love you' and walked out.

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and began walking towards Gordie's.

I found him sitting by the lake with his notebook on his lap, writing furiously. I sat down beside him "What're you writing?" He looked up and me and smiled "Our story. The gang's story. From how we met, to Ray Brower, to now. I'm going to continue writing down things until i'm older, then i'll make it all into a book and publish it"

I smiled and hugged him "well it'll obviously be a best seller" He laughed "How couldn't it be? We're boss"

"That we are Gordo, that we are" He closed his notebook "So I guess you came to say goodbye" I nodded "Yup. Unfortunately"

He smiled and stood up, helping me up. He held my hand and shook it "Well Andy, thank you for making the 18 years I've been alive amazing. Thank you for being my best friend, and thank you for putting up with all our _shit_ for this long. I don't know how you did it girl"

I laughed, tears welling up in my eyes. I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "No Gordie, thank you. I wouldn't have made it this far without you" He smiled at looked at me "Yes you would've. But promise you wont let the big city change you too much, got it?" "As long as you don't let your book sales make you forget about us little people"

He put a hand over his heart, acting hurt "Never!" I laughed and nodded "Yea, yea" I kissed his cheek "Love you Gordie, take care" I gave him the pictures I had given Teddy, and began walking up the hill.

When I got to the top of the hill I heard Gordie yell to me "Andy!" I turned to see him smiling "You're my girl" I smiled "You're my boy"

The walk to Vern's was short, since he only lived a street away from the lake. I found him sitting on his porch having a cigarette. I sat down next to him "You know what I heard?" He shrugged "What?"

"I heard there's this guy trying to invent a phone that you can take places with you. Like outside your house and call from anywhere that has service. They're calling it a '_mobile phone'_" Vern's jaw dropped "Nuh uh! No way. That's not possible" I threw my hands up "I swear I heard it on the news!" He rolled his eyes "Well where does the chord go?" I shrugged "It doesn't have one" He laughed "See? Bullshit, i'll believe it when I see it"

I shook my head "Will we ever agree on something? Mobile phones, Goofy, Superman vs. Mighty Mouse" Vern smiled "Probably not" I smiled back "Good"

He took a drag of his cigarette. I rested my head on his shoulder "I'll miss our banter" He flicked his cigarette and rubbed my head "So will I. Promise you'll come back on holidays?"

I crossed my pinkie over my chest and kissed it "Promise" I stood up and handed him the pictures "Don't lose them" He looked at them and shook his head "Never" "Love you Verno" I said as I started walking away. He smiled "Love you more" "Doubt it!" He widened his eyes "Wanna bet?" I laughed. Banter. "Goodbye Vernon!" He smirked "Goodbye _Andrea_" I shot him a death glare and his face fell "Andy..." "Much better" "I really do love you though..." I heard his voice break, and when I turned around he has tears in his eyes.

I ran back to that boy as fast as I could, and hugged him as hard as I could, tears spilling over my eyes "I know you do baby boy. I believe you. I'll miss you so much. I promise I'll write you as much as I can and I'll visit every chance I get" He nodded, wiping his eyes "Okay Andy" "Don't grow up on me babe. Stay innocent always" He laughed "Always the baby" I squeezed him one last time "As It should be"

I walked into my room that night, ready for bed. As I opened my door, my heart dropped. It was empty. The only thing left was my mattress on the floor with a blanket and a pillow, along with the stuffed dog I've slept with every night since I was 6. My room was cleared out, everything was in the car my mother so graciously bought me, ready for New York. The realization hit me that this was no longer my house. It was my mothers house. I now resided in an apartment in New York.

I walked into my mothers room holding my stuffed dog. She was already in bed. I shook her shoulder. She turned over "Andy? What is it?" Her face fell when she saw my tear stained cheeks. "Oh, baby" She moved over and moved the covers, inviting me in. I snuggled up next to her, and she wrapped her arms around me. I began crying harder "I'm not ready" She started smoothing down my hair "Oh but baby you are. You're so,_ so_ ready"


	33. Chapter 33

I closed the trunk of my car and turned to my mother "Well, that's it. I'm ready to go" She smiled softly "Are you sure you don't want to take a plane? It's a long drive" I nodded "I know mom, but I want to drive. It'll help me clear my head"

I could see tears welling up in her eyes "Okay then. So you have everything you need? Money, map, everything?" I sighed "Yup"

We stood staring at each other for a long time, neither of us speaking. Tears started filling my eyes as I broke the silence "Mom? I hope you know everything in our past is forgotten. All the fights and words said, they're all in the past. You've become my best friend over this past year and i'm so thankful for that. I'll miss you so much"

She nodded, a few tears falling from her eyes "I know baby, I know"

We hugged for awhile longer before I pulled away. I sighed and smiled "Well, I guess I should go! I'll call you as soon as I get there" She nodded and wiped her eyes.

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I honked the horn and watched my mother get smaller and smaller the further away I got.

I was driving past the diner when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Running along side of my car was Teddy, Vern and Gordie. I rolled my window down, still driving. "BYE ANDY!" "WE'LL MISS YOU" "WE LOVE YOU!" "BYE!" Was all I could make out of their screams. I laughed, shaking my head. I screamed back to them "I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!"

They stopped running just as they reached the bridge. I looked in my rear view mirror at them. They were waving and jumping up and down. Teddy even gave me a big salute. I was going to miss those boys with all my heart.

As I rounded the corner, the bridge disappeared. Farewell Castle Rock. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw someone standing in the middle of the road, not moving. I quickly braked, my car coming to a stop right in front of the person. Ace.

I jumped out of my car "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He crossed his arms over his chest "ME? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO ME!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest like Ace "I didn't think you'd want me to, because I'd end up breaking down and you hate when I cry"

He uncrossed his arms and grabbed me in a tight hug "I'll make an exception this time" At first, I didn't cry. But after picturing my life without him, I broke down. My tears staining his white shirt "Thank you so much for always being there for me. You're like a brother to me. Don't ever let anybody tell you that you're not good enough, you are. Thank you for always being honest with me. You're a good man Ace"

He sighed, squeezing me tighter "Thanks for never judging me kid"

I smiled into his chest, pulling away "I love you Ace" He smirked "Yea you too" I frowned "Say it back" His stared straight at me, not saying anything. I sighed "Please?" He rolled his eyes "Okay, okay. I love you too Andy" I smiled widely "That's more like it. I have to go, I've got a long drive. I'll see you at Christmas I guess"

His face fell "What about thanksgiving?" I shook my head "Moms going to grandmas for thanksgiving, as usual. So i'll just stay at school. But I promise i'll be back at Christmas" He sighed "Fine, I guess i'll have to wait until then. Bring me back something nice" I laughed "Of course Ace"

I got in my car and started it up again and put my seat belt on. Ace stuck his head in the car and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Don't tell anyone about any of this" I smiled "Wouldn't dream of it"

I drove off and begun my two day drive to New York City. It was hard to believe I was already moving away from home and starting University. Where did the time go?

I sat on my couch in my new apartment. I had spent the entire day unpacking, I was beat. I looked around at the apartment. Even though it all of my things were put away, it didn't feel like home. No music from the radio in the kitchen or the sound of my mother quietly humming along to it, the smell of my mothers perfume no where to be found. I felt so alone. I was in New York and didn't know a soul. I locked my fingers together as a few tears fell form my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a very short chapter but it was just a filler! This isn't the end of Us Against The World yet! I've got a few more chapters to go! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was going through a hard time and didn't feel like writting, but i'm back now! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*3 months later*<strong>

Ahh, it was finally Christmas! There was snow on the ground, Christmas music on the radio, and I was almost home.

I was so excited to see my mom, I hadn't seen her since I moved to New York.

School was going great, and I love where I live. I've made lots of friends, but none who compared to my boys. Speaking of my boys, I was practically bouncing with excitement just thinking about them. I missed them more than anybody.

Except, of course, Chris. We had sent a few letters back and forth to each other, but slowly, his got shorter and less frequent, until they eventually stopped all together. I had sent him one a few weeks ago, making sure he was okay, but never got a reply.

I had gone on a few dates here and there. I had a boyfriend for a few weeks, Brandon, but it didn't work out, I wasn't over Chris. I shook all remaining thoughts of Chris out of my mind and continued driving.

I pulled up outside my house and quickly got out, locking my doors. I ran in the house and found my mom in the kitchen. I spun her around and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Oh my goodness honey you scared me!" I laughed "Sorry mommy. I missed you" She smiled "I missed you too sweetheart"

After a few hours of unpacking and taking a quick nap, I decided to call the boys up. I called Teddy first "Hello?" "TEDDY!" There was silence "Who's this?" I rolled my eyes, these boys forget me too easily "It's Andy!" I heard some ruckus on his end "YOU'RE BACK?! COME OVER NOW!" I laughed "Okay, okay! Can I call the other boys and see if they'll come? I want to see all of you!" "Yea sure! You guys can stay the night. But can you stop and pick up some chips for me? I'm all out" I laughed "Yes Teddy I will get you your chips. Not like you haven't seen me in like 4 months"

I called Gordie and Vern and told them to head over to Teddy's. When I called Chris's his mom said he hadn't arrived yet, but I told her to tell him to come to Teddy's tonight if he got a chance.

I drove to the corner store to pick up some chips for Teddy. I was standing in an aisle looking at the different kinds of chips, not knowing which one to get. I heard the bell on the front door and glanced to see who it was. The dirty blonde hair, though a bit shorter, immediately gave it away; Chris.

He walked into the same isle as me, but didn't notice who I was. He was looking at the chips for his favorite kind, which I knew off by heart. I picked up a bag of All Dressed and dangled it in front of his face. He turned to look to see who I was. His eyes widened when he figured it out.

I smiled "All Dressed?" He nodded and took them slowly "Yea...um, thanks" I shrugged "How you been?" "Good, school's great. You?"

I shook my head and laughed "Well you would know if you bothered to answer my letters" He squeezed his eyes shut "I know, i'm so sorry. It's just...I missed you, so much. It was affecting my school work because I couldn't think of anything but you. I just wanted to see you, but I knew I couldn't"

I sighed "Well...Here I am" He looked at me. His blue eyes burning holes into my skin. The blue eyes that I had missed so much. I wanted to kiss him hard and never stop "Yea...here you are" It was silent for a long time. I caught him staring at his class ring on my finger, probably surprised I was still wearing it. "I'm going over to Teddy's with Gordie and Vern right now to stay the night, do you want to come?" He smiled "Yea i'd like that. I've just got to go home and say hi to my ma', then i'll be over" I smiled and said goodbye, going to pay for the chips.

I'm 99% sure I was going 20 over the speed limit on my way to Teddy's but I was so excited to see them! I parked in the driveway and ran to his front door and rang the doorbell. It was snowing pretty hard, it looked like a storm was coming.

I heard footsteps running to the door, then the door swung open revealing Teddy. He grabbed me in a tight hug, picked me up, and spun me around on the porch. The other boys ran to the door as Teddy put me down and we all had a big group hug. I felt tears swelling up. I was home, and I was with my boys.

"I missed you guys so much" They all squeezed me tighter "We missed you too" Vern said as he kissed my temple.

We made our way inside, and I set the chips on the kitchen counter "Jesus Andy did you clear the shelf?" I put my hands on my hips "Well you didn't say which kind and you like all of them so I got a bunch!" He laughed and threw his hands up in defense "I didn't say I was mad about it!" He chuckled as he opened a bag "What took you so long though?" He asked through a mouth full of chips.

I sighed and sat down on the couch "Chris walked in" They all came and sat down around me "What's going to happen between you guys?" Gordie asked. I shrugged "I have no idea" Vern furrowed his eyebrows "Well what do you want to happen?" I stared at the ground for a moment. What did I want to happen? "I mean, I obviously want him back. But it wouldn't be fair to either of us to try and keep a relationship going when we're hundreds of miles apart"

I wrapped my fingers around each other. Gordie, who was sitting on the ground in front of me, noticed. Remembering the reason I did it, he immediately grabbed my hand in his and squeezed.

I sighed "But enough about me and Chris! How are the girls?" I heard them all groan. I raised one eyebrow "What?" Gordie sighed and crossed his arms over his chest "They all left for University, and none of them are coming back for Christmas break" My face softened, I could see the heartbreak in all of their faces.

The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. My eyes widened "He's here"


	35. Chapter 35

Teddy opened the door "Chambers!" Chris smiled and I felt butterflies form in my stomach "DuChamp!" Gordie gave Chris a quick hug, patting his back. Vern grabbed him in a bone crushing bear hug "Chris buddy how ya doin! Man I missed

you! Everything's good?! School's good? Family's good? You're good?!"

Chris's eyes widened "Calm down Verno I don't even have my shoes off" He laughed; God how I've missed that laugh. His eyes met mine, I forgot how blue they were. He gave me a small smile, I noticed I was staring and quickly smiled back.

We sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Catching up on the 4 months that we hadn't seen each other. Teddy and Vern got in an argument about who my favorite was, and started wrestling. The other boys joined in while I sat on the couch laughing.

I finally jumped in to break them up "Guys, guys! I love you all!" They all looked a bit defeated, and said "We love you too" But Chris's love you was different. He said "I love you too baby-" and stopped. His eyes widened and he quickly cleared his throat. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. The words that I had longed to hear for 4 months were so close to being said, when he realized the situation. I felt tears prick my eyes "I'm going to get a drink"

On the way back, I went to the bathroom. After washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I looked okay. _Ugh, why do I want to look okay? I'm not trying to impress anyone...am I? No. Me and Chris are just friends now. I have absolutely no feelings for him._

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Chris stepped in, shirtless. He looked shocked "I...I thought you were getting a drink" I searched for my words, his body was distracting "I had to pee" He started scrubbing his shirt "Teddy got dip on my shirt"

I sighed "That'll make it stain more. You need to run it under warm water" I grabbed his shirt, my hand touching his. I immediately felt the familiar sparks and shivers run down my spine. _Who was I kidding? Of course I still have feelings for Chris. I love him!_

His eyes connected with mine. We both dropped the shirt in the sink, our eyes locked on each other. In the blink of an eye my back was pushed up against the wall, Chris' lips on mine. The fireworks went off and everything seemed normal again. His hands held my thighs while he guided my legs around his waist. I ran my hands through his hair. I didn't notice until that moment that I was crying, and gripping him tightly. I never wanted to let him go, ever again.

He dropped me to the ground and held my face in his hands, wiping my tears with his thumbs "I love you, I love you so much baby girl" He gave me a quick kiss. I noticed he was crying and wiped his tears "I love you too, shh"

That night I slept so close to Chris, I don't think even an ant could fit between us. The other boys noticed, but didn't say anything, just smiled and shook their heads.

I woke up around 5AM, seeing that the sun was rising. I got up and went to sit in the sun room, watching the snow fall in front of the rising sun. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris sit next to me. I cuddled into his side, pulling the blanket over the two of us.  
>"What's going to happen to us after Christmas break?" I whispered, afraid of the answer. Chris sighed, rubbing circles on my back "I don't know. But I know it wont be what happened last time. I can promise you that" I felt the fear of losing him again wash over me "How can you be so sure?" He gripped my face, forcing me to look at him "Because when you're in love, you'll find a way to be together and you'll make it work"<br>I don't know why, but I believed every word he said. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that everything would work out.  
>"GO SCREW VERN" I sighed at Teddy's scream and sat up "The boys are up" He laughed "How do you put up with them?" I raised my eyebrows "'Them'? Don't act so innocent Chambers"<br>His jaw dropped "Me?! What are you saying Andy?! My mum says i'm an angel" He smiled sweetly and batted his eye lashes. I scoffed "Well obviously you haven't been spending enough time with her" He smirked and jumped on me, tickling my sides "SAY IT! SAY IM AN ANGEL!" I tried to get the words out through my laughing "YOU'RE...YOU'RE AN ANGEL!" He smirked "Say i'm a sexy angel" I groaned. He tickled me harder "SAY IT!" I groaned again "You're a sexy angel!"  
>"What the hell is wrong with you two?" He shot our heads to the side to see the boys looking at us, bewilderment on their faces. We all burst out in laughter, the boys falling on the ground. We laid in a pile on the ground, tears streaming down our faces from laughter. Yup, I was definitely home.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

I sighed as I set my bags down in my empty apartment, feeling the sense of loneliness again. Christmas break was over, and despite Chris's promise, we had to leave each other again. We had thought for days of how we could stay together, but nothing seemed to work out.

I walked into my room and began unpacking my bags._ Another few months alone in this big city, I can't wait._ I turned my record player on, letting My Girl flow through my apartment. There was a knock on my door. Probably another noise complaint. I groaned and walked to the door. I was immediately greeted by two crystal blue eyes.

My jaw hit the floor "CHRIS?! What are you doing here?!" he smiled and walked past me, looking around my apartmet "No no, Andy this is much too small. We'll have to look for a bigger one" I cocked my head to the side "What the hell are you talking about?" He sighed "Well how do you expect the two of us to live in an apartment this small?!" I blinked a few times "Wait what?" he leaned against the door frame and pulled a face "I don't know, I just don't think Harvard is the right school for me, I think i'll transfer here" It was silent for a minute "but...Harvard is so much better than NYU...You'll have more opportunities there" He shrugged "Sure it's great...but it doesn't have you"

I smiled, tears forming in my eyes "Are you...are you serious?" He smiled and nodded. I let out a cry and ran to him, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me hard, then dropped me back to my feet. "One more thing" I furrowed my eyebrows, wiping some tears away "What?"

He slowly got down on one knee, tentatively taking a small box out of his jacket "Andy Graham, will you marry me?" I started at him, my mouth agape. I put a hand over my mouth, tears falling from my eyes. I nodded. He smiled "Yea?" I nodded again "Yea.." He jumped up and spun me around. He kissed me, then rested his forehead against mine. I smiled "I love you" He ran a finger along my jawline "I love you too baby girl"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! There will be an epilogue soon but then this story is over. Thank you so much to all the people who have read this story. I had an amazing time writing it and it's very hard to end it. Also, thank you to Alana (CherryPezFoo) for being awesome and always reviewing! You guys can expect another Stand By Me story written by the two of us soon! :)<br>**

**-Kelly xx.**


	37. Epilogue

After a mere few months of being engaged, Chris and I got married under the tree house, with just our family and the rest of the boys and the girls as our guests. Not even a year later, we welcomed a beautiful baby girl named Alana. She had beautiful blue eyes, just like her fathers.

We bought a small house just outside of New York and raised Alana there for a few years. We then decided we wanted her to grow up in Castle Rock. So we sold our house and moved into my family home that my mother left for me after she moved in with my grandmother. Soon after, Chris built a small house right next to he tree house, just like he had promised.

We then found out I was pregnant for a second time, and soon welcomed James, a spitting image of his father with striking blue eyes and beautiful dirty blonde hair. James tried to be like Chris in every way possible. He wore nothing but blue jeans and a white t-shirt, throwing a plaid shirt over top of it every now and then. He also loved to pretend to shave his face with his toy shaving kit while Chris's shaved his early in the morning. He was like a mini Chris.

Though we were both now in our early forties, we were still head over heals for each other. Despite the wrinkles threatening our once young features, Chris never failed to make me feel beautiful. "I love you too baby girl" were still my favorite words, never growing old to me.

Even though we moved back to Castle Rock, we unfortunately, never kept much in touch with the other boys. Gordie was Alana's godfather, so we got the occasional phone call from him asking how we were. Teddy tried getting into the army countless times, but as we all predicted, didn't make it. He took up drinking after that, and could always be found in the pub in town. Despite his less than stellar life choices, he was James's godfather. We tried many times to get him help, but he refused. Vern was now just another face in town, we always spoke a bit, asking how the other was, but the innocent boy I once knew died exactly when Molly did. She came back from school and got engaged to Vern, but was soon diagnosed with breast cancer, dying 3 months after Vern proposed.

I heard the Ella came back in town a few months ago and was living with Teddy, trying to get him help. When Emma came back for mine and Chris's wedding, she surprised everyone when she brought her son, Mark. She told Gordie it was his son, that she found out she was pregnant not long after leaving for University. She up and left that same night, leaving Gordie with his son and never once looking back. What a bitch, I know. As hard as it was for Gordie to be a singe father, that boy was his pride and joy.

Castle Rock high had a 25 year anniversary for the class of 1963. At first it was awkward, since we hadn't really talked to the other boys for years. But after the first hour things felt as if we never left high school. Of course being the loudest table at the reunion, getting judgmental stares from the other former students. I remember when we were leaving we automatically migrated to the big oak tree, chatting for hours even after everybody had left. Something caught my eye on the windowsill and when I looked close enough, I realized what it was. "March 27, 1963 E.A.M.E.T.C.V.G." it was still there from when Ella wrote it the night we did our senior prank, all those years ago. It was faded, but it was there, clear as day.

Smiling, I walked over and dug a Sharpie out of my purse. I wrote under it "March 27, 1988 E.A.M.T.C.V.G. R.I.P. M" I felt the presence of everyone behind me and turned around smiling. Suddenly Ella gasped "THE SIDEWALK!" my eyes widened as we all ran over and there they were; our initials. The A.G+C.C, surrounded by Chris's sloppy heart still clearly visable. Despite the years of barley any contact, we were our normal selves again. The stupid, naive, full of life teenagers made a reappearance that night for a few hours.

It was not long after that, that my life came to a standstill. Chris was stabbed in the neck, while trying to be his kindhearted self and break up a fight. He died almost instantly. For years I could barley function, the warmth in my heart gone. Thankfully I had my children to help me through it. As if it wasn't hard enough seeing Alana's eyes, seeing Jame's was worse. He looked just like Chris did. But I learned to be thankful I still had two beautiful parts of him.

About a week after Chris died, I looked out my window at the tree house and saw the other boys. Standing under the door, talking. We talked for 3 hours before we had the courage to actually go in the tree house. Even after all those years it still smelled like Winston's. Empty cigarette boxes, Pez containers, notebooks filled with stories and cards were strewn everywhere. It was hard, emotionally, but worth it. I shed a few tears, but just like every other time, I had my boys to comfort me...minus one.

Though their appearances had changed, they were still my boys, no matter what.

And now, in present day, I pushed open my front door and could smell the sweet smells of summer. I sat down on my porch swing and looked out over Castle Rock. All my best memories were in this little town. I grew up with my boys here. Athough I hadn't seen any of them in years, despite our better efforts, I still loved them. They were my boys, and I was their girl. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could almost feel Chris sit down next to me on the swing and hold my hand. I imagined him humming the tune to My Girl, our song. I smiled and sighed "Soon" I looked up to the sky "I'll be with you soon".

Suddenly, I felt free. I was rid of the pain from my old brittle bones. I felt like I had more energy. I looked at my reflection in the window. My long brown hair blew in the wind. I felt my face, no wrinkles, no age spots. I smiled and turned around. I faced the body on the porch swing. It was me. The 87 year old me. I knew I should be sad that I died, but I knew what would be happening soon. I smiled and jumped up and jumped up and down. I did a cartwheel on the long porch and giggled "Andy Chambers, you still got it" I turned back to my body and kissed my forehead. "You did good girl, but I can't say I'll miss ya!" I heard a honk behind me and turned as fast as I could.

There he was, leaning against his blue 1960 Ford pickup truck. He smiled that crooked smile I had missed so dearly. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into his arms. Immediately tears prickled my eyes as I squeezed him as hard as I could "I missed you" He smiled and set me in the back of his truck "I missed you too, but now we get to stay like this, forever. And let's face it, the boys probably don't have much time left, and I'm sure Vern can't wait to see Molly" I smiled "forever?" and nodded "forever" I looked into his crystal blue eyes "I love you" His face softened and he said the words I had waited 44 years to head "I love you too baby girl"

**The End!**

**That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Just a heads up i'll be co-writing a story with Alana (CherryPezFoo) very soon! It'll be a Teddy story this time! Hope you guys check it out and again, thank you so much to all my reviews and followers! **

**-Kelly xx.**


End file.
